Cuando el Amor no es Correspondido
by inumoonhp05
Summary: R.A. INUxAOME ¿Qué ocurre cuando, sin pensarlo, te entregas y no pides nada a cambio?¿Qué serías capaz de hacer solo por permanecer a su lado?...Lemon... TERMINADO... ¿Podrías enamorarte de alguien que te ha entregado todo?...
1. 1Sengoku: El lugar donde nos conocimos

Antes que nada, se sabe perfectamente, todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Rumiko… que tristeza, pero deberíamos alabarla jajajaja!... En fin, he aquí una nueva historia, espero les guste y les llene el ojo, espero sus reviews si?... muchas gracias!...

"**Cuando el Amor no es Correspondido."**

**1.- **_Sengoku; El lugar donde nos conocimos…_

Aome Higurashi era una chica común y corriente que vivía en Tokio, tenía 23 años, hacía ya un año se había graduado en la Universidad de Tokio en la carrera de Contaduría. Tenía 6 meses trabajando en Sengoku, una empresa que pertenecía a Kikyo Miko (N/A ok, primero el nombre de la empresa es de Kikyo88 y el apellido de Kikyo está muy raro pero en algo debía utilizar el termino miko no?). Kikyo era huérfana y había heredado la empresa de sus padres como un legado, además debía mantener a su hermana Kaede.

Era otro día más de trabajo, llegó temprano como siempre junto a su amiga Sango…

-Supiste que Kikyo publicó que necesita un asistente personal?...

-Kikyo?... Asistente?...

-Sí… yo tampoco lo podía creer, Siempre se las gasta diciendo que somos una bola de inútiles y que si por ella fuera, se bastaría para manejar la empresa… ahora en busca de un asistente…

-Bueno pero, tal ves sea más como apoyo moral que laboral no?...

-Cómo sea…ojalá los pobres le tengan paciencia, ya viste como les fue a los últimos que pedían un puesto en la empresa… el caso es que nosotros tenemos que darle el primer vistazo a sus prospectos…

-Nosotros?...

-Sí, como recepcionistas nosotras decidimos a quien dejamos o no pasar…

-Ah… sigo en espera de que algún día Kikyo se dé cuenta de que no soy una recepcionista sino una contadora…

-Ejem, ejem…

-Jaja… sin ofender a la presente claro…

-Sí, sí… mejor ponte a trabajar señorita matemática que no debe tardar en llegar Kikyo…- Ambas se sentaron tras el mostrador y comenzaron a contestar las primeras llamadas que recibía la empresa… De pronto las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a un joven de cabellos largos y negros sujetos con una coleta atrás, sin embargo, algunos cabellos rebeldes se asomaban a su rostro. Vestía un traje color gris claro con una playera blanca y una corbata azul cielo…

-Buenos días…- al parecer no había sido escuchado por Aome, pero Sango le hizo una seña para hacerlo esperar un momento, mientras ella seguía la conversación por la diadema con un licenciado. Aome atendía una llamada personal de Kikyo, así que se desocupó más rápido. Sango le hizo una seña para que lo atendiera, al parecer Aome no se había percatado de su presencia, pero cuando lo tuvo frente ella sintió como por un momento se le detenía la respiración. De inmediato se sintió atraída por él, se veía tan apuesto… y esos ojos color miel eran, inoptizantes…Inuyasha se sintió algo incómodo al darse cuenta como lo miraba y no decía ni una palabra, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado en causar ese efecto en algunas mujeres, sin embargo no presumía de ello, al contrario, muchas veces se mostraba tímido. Carraspeó un poco y volvió a saludar…

-Buenos días… vengo con la señorita Kikyo…

-Ah sí… claro…- dijo tratando de recuperar la compostura y mostrarse tranquila. Inuyasha notó como la recepcionista estaba algo nerviosa y sonrió divertido, se dio cuenta que la chica no era desagradable, era muy bonita…- La señorita Kikyo no ha llegado aun… quiere dejarle un recado?...

-Háblame de tú…

-Perdón?...

-Que me hables de tú, me haces sentir un anciano…

Aome se sonrojó y sonrió ligeramente…-Lo siento...

-Está bien… soy Inuyasha Taisho, venía por el anuncio en el periódico…- le tendió una mano en forma de saludo…

-Ah, ya veo…- le correspondió al saludo y sintió como tomaba su mano para besarla suavemente sonrojándose considerablemente…- Yo soy Aome Higurashi… la señorita aun no llega pero, no debe tardar…quieres esperarla?...

-Sí, claro… si no es molestia…

-No, claro que no… te ofrezco un café?...

-Por favor…

-Enseguida…- Salió del mostrador para preparar el café dejándose ver de cuerpo entero por el joven, quien la seguía con la mirada. Aome era muy atractiva y vestida así parecía más… Llevaba un conjunto de saco y minifalda pero era algo ceñida, era de color hueso, debajo llevaba una blusa color blanca y unos tacones del mismo color. La falda le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas y le hacían lucir la perfecta figura que tenía. Cintura pequeña pero caderas anchas y muslos anchos que llevaban a las pantorrillas congruentes… Aome se percató de cómo era admirada y esto le causó gran emoción, ya que ese hombre le causaba grandes sensaciones…

-Aquí tiene…- le tendió una taza humeante…

-Gracias…- Se miraron un momento a los ojos antes de ser interrumpidos por las puertas de la empresa que se abrían para dejar ver a Kikyo llegando trayendo tras de sí un joven de ojos azules, vestía traje y lucía una pequeña coleta al igual que dos argollas colgando de su oído izquierdo.

-Sango, Aome, algún recado?...

-Llamó su hermana Kaede, dijo que ya había llegado de su viaje…

-Esa niña… solo eso?...

-Sí señorita… bien…- Iba dispuesta a entrar a su oficina cuando su chofer la sacó de la rutina al escucharlo charlar…

-Inuyasha?...

-Miroku?...

-Hombre!... qué coincidencia!... qué haces aquí?...- Se acercó a su viejo amigo y le propinó un abrazo

-Pues ya ves… vengo a buscar trabajo…

-Aquí?... no me digas?... y de qué?...

-Asistente…- Kikyo lo notó al fin. Lo examinó de arriba abajo e interrumpió la conversación…

-Perdón pero, dijo asistente?... No me diga que viene por el anuncio del periódico?..

-Ah…sí así es… Mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho…- le tendió la mano la cual Kikyo ignoró. Se giró hacía su chofer y le preguntó…

-Miroku, conoces a este hombre?...

-Ehm… sí señorita… fuimos juntos a la preparatoria, somos grandes amigos…

-Ya veo… Y usted, trae su currículum?...

-Sí…- recogió su mano para tomar la carpeta que llevaba con él y tendérsela a Kikyo. Esta le dio un rápido vistazo. Lo leyó asombrada por la inmensa experiencia de éste y de las grandes recomendaciones que traía consigo. No era de ella demostrar asombro por alguien más así que solo levantó la mirada…- bien, pase… lo atenderé solo porque Miroku lo recomienda…

-Gracias…- Kikyo se dio media vuelta y entró a su oficina seguida por Inuyasha quien le agradecía a Miroku.

-Suerte!...- le susurró Aome. Inuyasha la escuchó y le sonrió en agradecimiento. Después entró a la oficina.

-Miroku!... entonces lo conoces?...

-Sí… por qué?...

-No, por nada…

-Por que Aome quedó fascinada…-interrumpió Sango

-Sango!...-le reprochó Aome quien la miraba apenada con Miroku…

-Ah, ya veo…- el chico se acercó al mostrador donde se encontraba Sango…- y tú Sanguito, estás fascinada conmigo?...

-Eso quisieras…- Esos dos se traían algo aunque ninguno lo formalizara, de cualquier forma Aome se divertía al verlos discutir… Pasó más de media hora cuando la puerta de la oficina de Kikyo se abrió dejando salir a Inuyasha con expresión vencedora… En el altavoz se escuchó la voz de Kikyo pidiéndole a Sango un café. La chica se paró dispuesta a preparárselo dejando a Aome sola en el mostrador y a Inuyasha acercándose a ella.

-Y bien?... cómo te fue?...

-Pues, es algo terca verdad?...

-Dímelo a mí… llevo 6 meses tratando de hacerle entender que soy contadora y no recepcionista… pero en fin… te contrató?...- No recibió respuesta, pero Inuyasha bajó la mirada tratando de engañar a la chica…-ya veo… no te preocupes, seguro no supo apreciarte…

-Bromeas?...ME CONTRATÓ!...

-NO!.. en serio?... qué bien!...- Sin saber perfectamente porqué se levantó de su asiento dando un pequeño brinco abalanzándose sobre él tomándolo por el cuello, solo con el mostrador en medio. Inuyasha abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa y por lo mismo no le correspondió al principio, lo que Aome notó y trató de recuperar la compostura…- Ehm… perdón… soy muy impulsiva…- Sintió como una mano de Inuyasha la tomaba por la espalda y le impedía alejarse más…

-Te agradezco el apoyo…-Estaban frente a frente a solo unos centímetros de distancia, ambos enrojecieron y podían sentir la respiración del otro. Obviamente existía química entre ellos. Aome recuperó la compostura por completo y se sentó de nuevo tras el mostrador…-No tienes que agradecerme… Bienvenido a Sengoku…

-Gracias…

-Y, cuándo empiezas a trabajar?...

-Mañana…

-Ya veo…

-Aome… quisieras ir a comer?...- Notó como la chica abría los ojos sorprendida y pensó que no sería buena idea, después de todo la acababa de conocer…-Si no quieres no… yo solo quería celebrar…

-Sí…

-Cómo?...

-Que me encantaría celebrar contigo…- La chica vio como le sonreía Inuyasha en forma de agradecimiento…

-Celebrar?... celebrar que?..-Miroku regresaba del baño…

-Contrataron a Inuyasha!...

-En verdad?... que bien Inuyasha me alegro…

-Gracias a ti…

-A mi?... no! Para nada… seguro que la señorita Kikyo dijo eso para guardar las apariencias…

-Las apariencias?...

-Sí… desde que quedó huérfana puso una barrera hacia todos los que tratan de acercarse a ella… se volvió más… especial…

-Huérfana?...- Inuyasha no pudo evitar sentirse mal, era tristeza o lástima?...y a todo esto, ¿Porqué se sentía así?...Es cierto que cuando la vio sintió algo raro, algo especial pero, ¿Qué era?...De algo estaba seguro, era algo que no había sentido nunca por otra mujer…

CONTINUARA….

**Hola! Jeje les dije q escribiría algo así… Para las chicas que leían En la Eternidad, espero no me quieran matar por poner aquí a Inu con Kikyo, pero como les dije, también Inu y Aome van a tener sus cosas… jajaja…. Y para quienes lo lean, espero les haya gustado. Déjenme decirles que es algo raro que yo escriba algo entre Inu y Kikyo, más por la forma en que me identifico con Aome, pero se me metió esta idea en la cabeza y no pude sacármela, pero igual espero les guste… porque según vea respuesta lo continúo…jeje así que se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios!... muchas gracias por todo… sayonara…**

**KIKYO88: A ver si te gusta dopada, creo tener clara la idea… byes! Ah! Orita t hablo… byes..**


	2. 2 El trabajo del Asistente

**2.- **_El trabajo del Asistente…_

-Entonces, vamos a comer?...- Aome lo miraba un poco incrédula aun pero no tuvo que pensar mucho su respuesta…

-Sí… Claro…- La chica no podía evitar sonrojarse, era obvio que ese chico le provocaba varias sensaciones pero, ¿Qué eran? Y ¿Porqué las sentía?...Sería?... No, no podía ser eso… se estaba…¿Enamorando?... "Deja de pensar tonterías Aome"- se reprochó a sí misma… "Apenas si lo conoces"…No era partidaria del amor a primera vista pero, ahora estaba del otro lado…

-Bien, le preguntaré a Sango si quiere acompañarnos…- Miroku se colaba a la reunión y ninguno pudo reprochárselo, después de todo, era parte de esto…

-Sango es tu compañera?...

-Sí… y mi amiga también…

-Qué yo qué?...- La recepcionista llegaba de la oficina de Kikyo y se extrañó al escuchar su nombre pero no tardaría mucho en obtener respuesta del joven chofer…

-Mi querida Sango… me preguntaba si me darías el honor de aceptar ir a comer conmigo, bueno, nosotros, con motivo de la contratación de Inuyasha…

-Eh?... te contrató?... qué bien… así que irán a comer eh?...tú también vas Aome?...

-Sí…

-Ya veo, pues si no hay más remedio…

-Gracias Sango, tomaré eso como un cumplido…- Inuyasha y Aome soltaron una pequeña risita, sin duda alguna era muy divertido ver a esos dos juntos. La manera tan peculiar de cortejar que tenía Miroku y la forma de dar largas de Sango, eran la combinación perfecta…

De nuevo la voz de Kikyo se escuchó por el altavoz, está vez llamando a Aome… La chica atendió su llamado y entró a la oficina. No le era del todo agradable, la joven empresaria no le caía mal pero, era notorio que algo le faltaba a esa mujer…

-Dígame señorita Kikyo…

-Aome, ese chico… Inuyasha, sigue aquí?...

-Ehm… sí...- contestó un poco temerosa a que Kikyo los hubiera escuchado hacer ese pequeño alboroto y tomara represalias…

-Ya veo… necesito que llames al señor Mussho y lo invites al cóctel de esta noche de acuerdo?...

-Sí señorita…- "Hasta cuando va a entender que no soy su secretaria"… "El que no habla…"… "Se lo diré?... bueno, que puedo perder?"…

-Eso es todo Aome, ya puedes retirarte…

-Ehm… sí claro…- Sin embargo, se quedó donde mismo llamando la atención de Kikyo…

-Y bien?...

-Pues, verá señorita Kikyo… yo… yo quisiera, si no es mucha molestia, pedirle algo…

-No estoy de humor como para que me pidas un aumento Higurashi…

-No, yo… no se trata de eso…

-Higurashi!... ya te lo dije no estoy de humor, no andes con rodeos…

-Bien, perdón… yo solo quería decirle, recordarle que… tengo una carrera en Contaduría y pues, quisiera saber si yo pudiera obtener ese puesto aquí…de contadora…

Kikyo la miraba seria y hasta un poco absorta e incrédula. Era su sello no apreciar el esfuerzo y trabajo de otros, así que esta, no fue la diferencia…-Debo suponer que quieres ser la Contadora de Sengoku?...

-Pues… si hay una posibilidad…

-Ja! Posibilidad?... mira Higurashi, seré directa. El señor Myoga es y ha sido el contador de esta empresa desde siempre… Me guste o no, es bastante eficaz y responsable… así que, por posibilidades olvídalo… pero, si no te sientes a gusto aquí, con gusto aceptaré tu renuncia o tal ves quieras seguir con tu actual trabajo…

"Renuncia?... De qué estaba hablando?"…-Sí… yo, tiene razón… será mejor que espere mi turno no es así?... bien, con permiso…- Dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta de la oficina dispuesta a salir, con la autoestima y la moral bastante bajas pero, la voz de Kikyo y, un último rayo de esperanza, le hicieron detenerse…

-Higurashi!...

-Si?...

-Dile a Inuyasha que pase… tengo que explicarle algunas cosas…

-Claro…- Esbozó un gran suspiro, con el cual se esfumaron sus últimas esperanzas. Cerró la puerta con la mirada baja, casi sin percatarse de que todos la miraban…

-Aome, qué ocurre?... Estás bien?...

-Eh?... sí… claro que estoy bien Sango- fingió una sonrisa a su amiga y se volteó hacia Inuyasha…-Ehm…Kikyo quiere verte…

-De nuevo?...

-Sí… dice que debe explicarte algunas cosas…

-Bien, gracias…- le dirigió una mirada a la chica pero ésta no la notó. Se percató de que algo le pasaba pero no quiso comentar nada. Entró con Kikyo cerrando la puerta tras de sí…

-Me llamaste Kikyo?...- La chica lo miraba sorprendida. Nunca nadie en Sengoku le había hablado así, con tanta confianza. Pero no hizo nada por evitarlo aunque, en otra ocasión hubiera incluso despedido a ese "confianzudo". Por su parte, Inuyasha le hablaba así debido a que creyó sería agradable trabajar con ella, ya que parecían de la misma edad, y lo eran. Aunque no se imaginaba cuán equivocado estaba…

-Sí… como mi asistente personal, creo que deberías asistir a un cóctel que se dará esta noche… te presentaré ante los clientes y la competencia, así que alístate…

-Y, en dónde será el cóctel?...

-En el Hilton…

-Bien… eso es todo?...

-No, eso no es todo… Inuyasha, debes tener muy en cuenta que ser asistente personal de Kikyo Miko, no es cualquier cosa entiendes?... así que mejor te acostumbras a mi manera de trabajar…

-Y eso es, modestia a parte verdad?...- Quiso, incluso sonrió un poco a la chica pero esta conservaba la misma mirada fría e inexpresiva de siempre…-De acuerdo fue un mal chiste…

-Solo espero que esa parte de bufón que tienes, no salga a relucir en el cóctel de esta noche…

Inuyasha cambió el semblante de inmediato, bueno si que era bastante rara, ¿Dónde estaba su sentido del humor?...-No te preocupes, te aseguro que no pasará nada de lo que puedas avergonzarte…

-Bien…Puedes retirarte…

-Ehm… Kikyo?... Puedo preguntarte algo?...

-Qué, tienes alguna duda sobre como ser mi asistente?...

-No, no es sobre eso…

-Entonces?...

-Pues… verás…¿Porqué actúas así?...

-Actuar?... Cómo?...- No pudo evitar abrir los ojos en forma de sorpresa, "¿Quién se estaba creyendo ese tipo?"…-No te entiendo, podrías ser más explícito?...

-Así, tan… ¿Seria?...

-Seria?... Y que querías, que riera?... Acaso hay alguna razón para hacerlo?...

-No, bueno pero…

-Mira, mejor, ahórrate las explicaciones quieres?... Será mejor que te vayas a preparar, ya te lo dije, no pienso aceptar ningún tipo de errores…

-Sí, sí… ya te escuché… cielos! Deberías confiar un poco más en las personas…Nos veremos después…-Salió de la oficina dejando a Kikyo sumida en sus pensamientos…

"¿Confiar?... había dicho ¿Confiar?... Ja! Es un estúpido, hoy en día, no se puede confiar en nadie… tonto!"… Kikyo no comprendía nada sobre lo que le estaba ocurriendo, ¿Por qué le hablaba así? Y peor aun ¿Cómo era que se lo permitía?... "¿Qué diablos me está pasando?"…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Estaban los cuatro sentados en una pequeña mesa esperando ser atendidos. Conversaban y reían con ayuda de Sango y Miroku quienes eran bastante indiscretos con sus emociones…

-Y cuéntanos Inuyasha, para qué te quería Kikyo?...

-Pues, solo quería avisarme sobre el cóctel de esta noche…

-Ah! El dichoso cóctel…- Sango dio un gran suspiro como aliviada de que al fin fuera a terminar…

-Tan malos son?...

-No, bueno, lo que ocurre es que Sango y yo nos la hemos pasado organizándolo…

-Ustedes?... Pensé que eran las recepcionistas…

-Recepcionistas, Secretarías, asistentes, relacionistas, contadoras, etc, etc, etc…-Aome parecía bastante cansada y decepcionada sin embargo, siempre trataba de no mostrarse así, sabía que Kikyo no lo hacía por gusto…

-Vaya! Por lo visto sin ustedes Kikyo no podría llevar Sengoku no?...

-Díselo a ella…

-Creo que debería apreciar más el esfuerzo de los demás no?...

-Ah… pides demasiado, ya lo comprobarás…- Por otro lado, Sango no se cohibía en demostrar cuán en desacuerdo estaba con la jefa…

-Sango, no seas así…Kikyo ha sufrido mucho, tal ves deberíamos tratar de comprenderla…

-Ay Aome, tú siempre tan comprensiva…A propósito, no nos dijiste que fue lo que te dijo…

-Ah, pues nada nuevo…Ya vieron el menú? Todo se ve delicioso no?...-Bueno era obvio que quería cambiar de tema, se ocultó tras la carta causando que los otros tres presentes se miraran entre sí.

-No me digas que de nuevo te mandó por un tubo?...

-Bueno, yo no diría eso…

-Ajá…

-Le pediste algo a Kikyo?...

-Pues…

-Justicia, eso es lo que debería pedirle… Aome es Contadora, lleva peleando ese puesto desde que entró…Kikyo solo se hace de la vista gorda…

-Bueno ella le guarda jerarquía al Señor Myoga…

-Lo que debería guardarle es una pensión…

-Mi querida Sango, no seas tan mala con la señorita Kikyo…

-Ah! Y ahora tú también la vas a defender?...

-No, bueno… yo solo decía no?...

-Pues mejor no digas nada…

Así siguieron tratando esos temas, en los cuales Aome no cambió el semblante en toda la comida. Inuyasha lo notó y se sentía algo mal por ella, era triste ver como una mujer exitosa como ella, echaba por la borda su verdadera profesión solo por mantener su puesto, no importaba cual fuera este. Además estaba la atracción que sentía por ella. Terminaron de comer y Sango junto Miroku, regresaron primero ya que este debía llevar a Kikyo con algunos clientes. Aome e Inuyasha regresaron a Sengoku caminando, y también aprovecharon para platicar y conocerse un poco más.

-Entonces tienes un medio hermano?...

-Sí, por desgracia…

-Tanto lo quieres?...

-Que no es obvio?...- Las intenciones de Inuyasha eran hacerla sonreír, aunque fuera un poco. Y lo consiguó…-Lo ves?... Así te ves más bonita, sonriendo…- Esto causó sonrojos en la chica quien solo esquivó la mirada de Inuyasha…-Y tú que me cuentas?... Vives sola aquí?...

-Sí… Mi familia vive en las afueras de la ciudad, decidí que lo mejor sería rentar un departamento aquí, por mi trabajo…

-Ya veo… Entonces tienes muchos deseos de superarte no es así?

-Sí… Nunca me vi como sacerdotisa…

-Eres sacerdotisa?...

-Descendiente…

-Entonces debes tener poderes no?...

-Se trata de un ser espiritual, no de una bruja…

-Bueno, pero algo debes tener no?...

-Pues sí… tengo algo desarrollado el "sexto sentido"…

-Intuición eh?...

-Ajá…Lo he comprobado en varias ocasiones…

-Vaya, Pues que cambio tan radical no?... de sacerdotisa a contadora…

-Jaja, tu crees?...

-Claro…- Cuando menos se lo esperaron, ya estaban fuera de Sengoku y las puertas se abrían de forma automática ya que Kikyo salía delante de Miroku. Notó la presencia de Inuyasha y se asombró un poco…-Sigues aquí?...

-No, soy un holograma…

-Ah… que simpático… y a qué se debe que sigas aquí con tu alter ego de bufón?...

-Ehm… pues fui a comer con Aome y los chicos…

"A comer con Aome?"…-Ah!... bien. Te veré en la noche…- Siguió caminando hacia la limosina pero Inuyasha la detuvo para preguntarle algo que recién se le ocurría después de ver a Aome en forma conspiradora…

-Kikyo?...

-Y ahora qué?...

-Pues verás, quería saber si Aome podía acompañarme al cóctel de esta noche…- Aome casi se moría de la sorpresa y de la vergüenza, ¿Estaba loco o qué? ¿Acaso pretendía ser despedido antes de comenzar?... La sorpresa no se hizo esperar en Kikyo tampoco, "Así que estos dos… Ja! Era de esperarse"…-Pues, no veo mayor inconveniente…

-En serio?...

-Tengo razón para estar bromeando contigo?... ya te lo dije, ahora si me disculpas…-Sin decir más entró al auto y después partió, dejando a Inuyasha con Aome quien lo miraba absorta…

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?...¿Estás loco?... La recepcionista en el cóctel?...

-Yo no veo algo malo en eso… después de todo fuiste una de las principales realizadoras no, necesitas que se te otorguen los créditos…

-Pero Inuyasha yo…

-Nada, o qué?... No quieres acompañarme?...

-No!...- ¿Cómo podía pensar eso?- digo, no es eso…sino que Kikyo podría mal interpretar las cosas no?...

-No creo, es demasiado inteligente…- Siguieron mirándose por un momento antes que Inuyasha recordara que debía arreglar ciertos pendientes, miró su reloj y se excusó con Aome…-Escucha, debo arreglar unos asuntos pendientes pero, te veré en la noche sí?...

-Ajá, y dónde?...

-Ah!... es cierto, dame tu dirección y pasaré por ti si?...

-No es necesario, si quieres mejor nos vemos en el hotel…

-De acuerdo pero en la recepción si?... para entrar juntos…

-Inuyasha, debo suponer que solo me estás utilizando para que no te vean llegar solo?...

-No! Claro que no… pero sería mejor si entramos juntos no?...

-Supongo…

-Bien, te veré allá entonces… hasta después…- Se acercó a la chica y la besó en la mejilla. Aome se inmutó por ello y dudó en preguntárselo pero al fin lo hizo…

-Inuyasha?...

-Sí?...

-Esto es… una cita?...

Inuyasha emitió una sonrisa y una mirada hacia la chica…- Sí… es una cita…-

CONTINUARA….

**Hola! Antes que nada, déjenme agradecerles por todo su apoyo, nunca pensé que me escribirían tan pronto… en verdad que muchas gracias.**

**Espero que según lean, vayan despejando muchas dudas, al igual que espero les guste este capitulo. Espero actualizar pronto… Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, aunque sean quejas y jitomatazos, en verdad los tomo en cuenta. En cuanto el sufrimiento de Aome, créanme que soy la última que la haría sufrir, así que esa no es mi intención en este fic… Jaja si no me creen, pregúntenle a Kikyo88…**

**Bueno muchas gracias por leer y hacerme saber sus comentarios, sigan haciéndolo por favor!... byes!...**


	3. 3 El Cóctel

**3.- **_El cóctel…_

Una cita, y con Inuyasha!... Sintió como su rostro se encendía poco a poco al pensar en el joven asistente. No podía negar que le gustaba, y le gustaba mucho. Desde que lo tuvo frente ella sintió que algo subía y bajaba en todo su cuerpo, llevaba mucho que no lo sentía. Hacía tiempo desde su última relación seria con algún chico. Un joven serio y responsable de cabello castaño fue su pareja por mucho tiempo, su nombre era Hojo. Todos sus cercanos en algún momento, pensaron que sería con él con quien terminaría casándose. Pero todo se vino abajo cuando no pudo rechazar, ni siquiera por ella, una oferta de trabajo en Estados Unidos… Aome estuvo triste por mucho tiempo, realmente había estado enamorada de él y pudo haber apostado en ese entonces que él sentía lo mismo, obviamente estaba equivocada. De cualquier forma, no estaba muy arrepentida de eso.

Ahora que estaba con Inuyasha, pudo percatarse de que sentía igual que antes, no quiso asegurar que se estaba enamorando pero, era obvio que así ocurría. Y esta noche y el tiempo que pasarían juntos en el trabajo, serían los indicados para hacérselo ver.

La tarde cayó y Sengoku cerró sus puertas más temprano que otros días debido al cóctel que se celebraría esa noche en el hotel Hilton. Aome llegó a su departamento para cambiarse e irse casi inmediatamente. No le llevaba mucho tiempo arreglarse ya que, en cuanto a maquillarse, no era muy necesario. Su piel blanca, sus ojos castaños, sus largas pestañas y el rubor natural en sus mejillas eran suficientes para hacer notar su belleza, solo debía resaltar un poco sus labios al ponerse brillo en ellos. Esa noche vistió un vestido negro sencillo, pero muy provocativo. Le resaltaba su figura, la caída de la falda era inclinada, la parte más larga llegaba a las pantorrillas y la más corta por arriba de las rodillas. Tenía espalda media y los brazos estaban descubiertos. El escote no era mucho sin embargo, sobresalía.

Eran las 9:30, Inuyasha salió de su casa y partió subiendo a su auto rumbo al hotel. Fue un viaje corto así que en pocos minutos ya había llegado. Entró al hotel teniendo frente él la recepción, donde se vería con Aome. Ahí estaba una chica de cabello negro largo de espaldas esperando ser atendida. El chico quiso darle una sorpresa, así que se acercó a ella sosteniendo en una mano una rosa roja, la cual había conseguido para la chica. Una vez cerca, puso sus manos delicadamente sobre la cintura de la chica y acercó su rostro en el oído de esta para apenas susurrarle al tiempo que le tendía la rosa…-Te ves… hermosa…- La chica quien había permanecido inmóvil, giró su rostro ligeramente quedando a nada del de Inuyasha, observó como abría los ojos en señal de sorpresa al tiempo que se sonrojaba ligeramente…-Ki..Kikyo?...

-Prefiero las flores amarillas…pero gracias de todas formas…

-Yo… lo siento… pensé que eras

-Higurashi?...-lo interrumpió bruscamente cambiando el semblante por uno que parecía molesto.

-Sí…

-Ya veo…- Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, casi analizando al otro. Cuando Aome llegó e inocentemente se acercó a ellos saludando cordialmente a Kikyo e Inuyasha…

-Buenas noches Señorita Kikyo…-Hizo una reverencia y después se giro con Inuyasha y le sembró un beso en la mejilla…-Hola Inuyasha…

El chico desvió la mirada de Kikyo para saludar a Aome, también le pareció bonita pero, ya habían captado su atención. Kikyo comenzó a sentirse incómoda ante la situación y como era su costumbre, intentó criticar y humillar a quien se lo permitiese. Esa era su forma de desahogarse…-Veo que si viniste…qué bien…solo intenta omitir que eres una simple recepcionista…

-No se preocupe señorita, pienso ser discreta…- En un intento de sentirse protegida, Aome inconscientemente, se tomó del brazo de Inuyasha. Esto causó que Kikyo sintiera que se le revolvía el estómago… Inuyasha se percató de las intenciones de Kikyo pero no intervino…

-Será mejor que te presentes como su acompañante o algo así…

-Sí señorita…- Comenzaba a apagar la voz, si bien no era capaz de juzgarla, no podía decir que le gustara ser tratada así. Para su fortuna, la escena cambiaría ahora que llegaba un hombre de cabellos negros y pupilas algo moradas, quien saludó a Kikyo besándola en la mano causando algo de incomodidad en Inuyasha quien carraspeó haciendo que el hombre lo notara algo extrañado…

-Quienes son tus amigos Kikyo?...

-Yo no diría amigos Naraku… él es mi asistente, Inuyasha Taisho y ella es… su acompañante, Aome Higurashi…- Naraku pareció no darle importancia a Inuyasha, estaba más ocupado sonriendo y adulando a Aome.

-Tanto gusto señorita…

-Igualmente…-Aome quiso saludarlo debidamente por cortesía pero, Inuyasha aprovechó que lo tuviera sujeto por el brazo para impedírselo, lo que causó que Aome lo mirara extrañada pero comprendió el mensaje y solo sonrió a Naraku. Kikyo también notó la actitud de Naraku, así que intervino nuevamente…- El señor Naraku es un cliente muy importante para Sengoku…

Naraku al fin desvió la mirada de Aome para seguir el comentario de Kikyo…-Vamos Kikyo, solo un cliente?...

Inuyasha lo miró intrigado… "¿A qué se refería?"… Kikyo se paralizó ante el comentario y quiso solucionar cualquier mal entendido…-Bueno, un gran amigo también…Ehm, porqué no pasamos de una buena vez al evento eh?... los invitados deben estar esperando…Vamos Naraku?...

-Sí, claro…- Le tendió el brazo y así ambos entraron a la terraza en donde se celebraba el cóctel.

Inuyasha se quedo callado observando la pareja alejarse, mientras Aome se ponía frente él y le preguntaba que le ocurría…-Inuyasha, estás bien?...

-Sí… claro… porqué no entramos ah?...- No quería perder de vista a Kikyo y menos si estaba sola con ese hombre, algo no le gustaba de él…

-Sí…- comenzaron a caminar y entraron a la terraza atrayendo la mirada de más de algún invitado. Aome atraía a varios empresarios ahí presentes quienes le sonreían o le tendían la copa en forma de saludo. Por su lado Inuyasha también atrajo la mirada de más de alguna mujer. Aome quería romper el hielo, no era muy común en ella, por lo general era bastante reservada y apenada pero, Inuyasha le provocaba, era una sensación algo rara, era como si despertara en ella otra Aome. Una más directa. –Inuyasha?...

-Sí?...- A pesar de escucharla no la miraba, parecía estar buscando algo o a alguien…

-No te dije que te ves muy atractivo así?...- Consiguió que Inuyasha la mirara al fin con cierto tono rozado…

-Gracias… la verdad es que tú también te ves hermosa…- Recordó que la había confundido con Kikyo y que incluso le había comprado una rosa… "La Rosa!... se la quedó Kikyo"… después miró delante de él y la vio, en su vestido, con su belleza y porte sobresalientes. Reconoció la rosa que llevaba en la mano y que al parecer no quería soltar. Sonrió un poco.

Aome lo guiaba por aquél lugar, de vez en cuando algún empresario la reconocía y se acercaba a saludarla, a lo que Aome aprovechaba para presentar a Inuyasha como el asistente de Kikyo. El chico solo se limitaba a un "Mucho gusto" y un apretón de manos, estaba más ocupado observando a Kikyo y Naraku. Este se la pasaba besando la mano de Kikyo y queriendo abrazarla pero la joven lograba impedírselo. Kikyo había notado ya que era observada por Inuyasha, sin saber exactamente la razón, se dejaba tomar por Naraku, siempre y cuando Inuyasha la estuviera viendo.

La noche iba pasando tranquila. Entre copas, canciones y presentaciones se pasó el tiempo. Inuyasha no ignoraba del todo a Aome pero le era imposible dejar de observar a Kikyo. Y cuando veía que Naraku estaba demasiado cerca, solo apretaba los puños y endurecía la mandíbula. ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Eran celos? ¿Celos de qué o porqué?... No era lógico pero lo podía sentir y no era muy agradable…

-Inuyasha?... has estado muy callado en toda la noche…pasa algo?...

-No, no ocurre nada…- La orquesta comenzó a tocar una balada, la cual al parecer, Aome conocía…

-Esa canción me fascina…- Esperó a que Inuyasha comprendiera la indirecta, pero al ver que no sucedía, completó ella misma la frase…-¿Quieres bailar?...

El chico se sobresaltó un poco, pero al mirarla y notar su mirada, inocente y tierna aceptó sin pensarlo mucho… -Claro…- se puso de pie y le tendió una mano. Aome lo tomó sonriéndole y caminaron hasta la pista. Kikyo estaba platicando con algunos empresarios y miró hacia la mesa de Inuyasha y se percató que ya no estaba ahí. Lo buscó con la mirada y se lo topó en la pista, bailando con Aome. Respiro profundo causando que Naraku la observara extrañado…-Pasa algo?...

-No, nada… no pasa nada…

-Quisieras ir a dar un paseo?...- Kikyo se hubiera negado de inmediato, de hecho casi aurícula su respuesta pero, al volver a ver a Inuyasha bailando de aquella manera con Aome, entornó a Naraku y con una semi sonrisa aceptó el paseo…-Claro, ¿Porqué no?...- así caminaron por las afueras de la terraza…

Inuyasha bailaba con Aome, la tenía sujeta por la cintura mientras ella lo tomaba por alrededor del cuello. La chica sentía de todo un poco, cada vez estaba más segura que lo que sentía era amor. Por su parte Inuyasha consiguió desviar su atención por unos breves minutos de Kikyo, aprovechó para darse cuenta de varios detalles de Aome, como lo era su aroma o su mirada. Aunque su atención estaba con ella, lo tomó por sorpresa cuando Aome se acercó más a él y descansó su rostro en el pecho del chico. Esto la hacía sentir protegida. Inuyasha abrió los ojos sorprendido e incluso se tensó pero, después al sentir el calor de su cuerpo le correspondió al abrazo relajándose ahora y sujetándola con más fuerza por la cintura, acercándola más a él. La música cesó y varios presentes aplaudieron a las parejas que bailaron, la pareja se separó y se sonrieron entre sí. Después caminaron hacia la mesa. Inuyasha intentó localizar a Kikyo pero se percató que no se encontraba por ningún lado. Tuvo un mal presentimiento al notar que Naraku tampoco estaba por ningún lado, así que con la excusa por buscar algo de tomar, dejó a la chica en la mesa sola, mientras él buscaba a Kikyo.

Llegó al bar pero no los encontró, pidió dos bebidas y mientras era atendido dos mujeres llegaban platicando…

-¿En dónde se encontrará el señor Naraku?...

-¿Qué no es obvio Kanna?... De seguro está con esa mujer…- la mujer de ojos rojos parecía algo dolida.

-No deberías pensar así del jefe Kagura...

-Ja! Es un idiota…

Inuyasha escuchaba atento, no se percató de que las bebidas que había pedido ya estaban junto a él. "Juntos?... estaban ¿JUNTOS!"… Se puso de pie de inmediato y sin saber exactamente hacia dónde, comenzó a caminar tratando de encontrarlos…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Has estado muy extraña mi querida Kikyo…

-Extraña?...¿Qué quieres decir?...

-Pues, no lo sé… extraña…has estado muy distante conmigo…- La detuvo tomándola por el brazo tratando de acercarla a él…

-Por favor Naraku, no digas estupideces…

-Vas a seguir negándote?... Qué quieres que haga?...

-Hacer?...

-Vamos Kikyo, no puedes rechazarme…- la tomó por la espalda en un movimiento rápido, en el cual Kikyo solo alcanzó a interponer las manos en el pecho de Naraku para conservar una distancia…

-Aléjate…¿Por qué no acabas por comprender que lo nuestro ya se terminó?...

-No puedo…- la besó en la mejilla. A pesar de creer tener la situación controlada, poco a poco, se fue saliendo de control. Entre empujones y quejas Naraku era más difícil de alejar…

-Déjame… No me toques Naraku…Suéltame…- Inuyasha los encontró, primero mal interpretó las cosas al descubrirlos a tan poca distancia, sintió que le hervía la sangre pero, al escuchar que Kikyo trataba de alejarlo tuvo deseos de partirle la cara a Naraku…-No escuchaste que la dejaras tranquila!...- lo haló por los hombros apartándolo de Kikyo definitivamente poniéndose en medio de ambos…

-Vaya Kikyo, pensé que sería tu asistente, no tu guardaespaldas…- Estaba intentando provocarlo y, por el carácter de Inuyasha, lo estaba logrando. Kikyo trató de aclarar las cosas, a su manera…

-Sí, yo también lo pensé…Me quieres decir qué haces aquí Inuyasha?...No me habrás estado siguiendo verdad?...

-Seguirte?... No, claro que no… pero pensé que este…señor… te molestaba…

-Este señor, es un cliente MUY importante, pensé que te lo había dicho antes…

-Sí, ya veo que es MUY importante…solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien…

-Pues estoy mejor que nunca, muchas gracias…Por qué no regresas con Aome eh?... debe estar muy sola la pobre…

-Sí. Tienes razón… Con permiso…- le dirigió una mirada un poco desafiante a Naraku, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona y Kikyo quien estaba un poco indignada por no negarle su comentario…Una vez solos Kikyo trató de seguirlo, no sabía exactamente por qué pero, así lo hizo. Sin embargo Naraku la detuvo…

-Se toma demasiadas libertades no?...

-Sí… es un insolente…

-No entiendo como esa mujer puede estar acompañándolo…

-Qué?...

-Sí, Aome no?... es mucha pieza para él…

-Bromeas verdad?... Higurashi? Mucha pieza para él?... Por favor, no me hagas reír… es una simple recepcionista, son tal para cual…

-Bueno, tranquilízate, era un simple comentario…no estarás celosa verdad Kikyo?...

-Ja!... no me hagas reír… porque debería estar celosa?... Yo, Kikyo Miko celosa por una simple recepcionista?... deja de decir estupideces y mejor regresemos al cóctel quieres?...- "Celosa yo Ja!"

Regresaron con los invitados y fueron despidiéndolos uno a uno conforme la noche iba pasando. Inuyasha había regresado con Aome y trataba de disimular ante ella, pero no podía olvidar lo que acababa de suceder. Aome se había percatado de que algo andaba mal pero, no quiso preguntarle ya que pensó que sería entrometerse demasiado. No le gustaba verlo así, le causaba cierto dolor en el pecho. Pero Inuyasha sabía que durante toda la noche había pasado por alto tal ves, demasiado a Aome, y no pudo evitar reprochárselo, a pesar de que ella no dijera nada… "Eres un tonto, está aquí por ti… Toda la noche la pasaste por alto"…-Aome?...

-Sí?...

-Perdóname, creo que, he estado algo distraído no es así?...

-No, está bien… no te preocupes… yo entiendo…

-Entiendes?...- "¿Se habrá dado cuenta?"… Se le oprimió el estómago de imaginarse que ella se estuviese imaginando lo que ni él mismo quería aceptar…

-Sí, debes tener algún problema no?...

-Ah… pues yo…- no pudo decir más ya que se quedó mirando a la chica quien se acercaba a él, muy cerca…

-Solo quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí si?...

Inuyasha la miraba extrañado y asombrado, en verdad esa chica valía mucho, era una gran amiga y una hermosa mujer…-Gracias Aome…- le sonrió tan tiernamente que fue razón suficiente para poner nerviosa a la chica, quien se sonrojó y agachó la mirada… Inuyasha la tomó por la barbilla para hacerla que lo mirara…-Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?...

-Sí…

-Bien, entonces vamos…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya era notablemente tarde, un auto color plata estaba estacionado frente un edificio. Inuyasha se bajó del auto y ayudó a la chica a bajar tendiéndole una mano. Una vez fuera una ráfaga de viento corrió, provocando que Aome se frotara los brazos tratando de darse calor. Fue entonces cuando Inuyasha se quitó el saco color negro que llevaba, quedando solo en la playera blanca, casi transparente. También vestía pantalón negro algo entallado.

-Gracias…

-Aome, quiero agradecerte por acompañarme… Pero creo que no fui la mejor compañía verdad?...

-No digas eso… me la pasé muy bien, a pesar de ser al primer evento al que asisto de la empresa…Además, yo no podría quejarme de tu compañía…

-En serio?...

-No veo porque tendría que bromear…- Esta vez se quedo mirándolo a los ojos, unos ojos color miel los cuales eran capaces de conquistar a cualquiera. Podía sentir como su corazón latía cada vez más rápido y la piel se le erizaba. Quería besarlo pero, si él no quería lo mismo?... "Y eso ahora que importa Aome?... Bésalo!..." Puso ambas manos en su pecho y se acercó lentamente, seguía dudando pero cuando vio como Inuyasha cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar, terminó de acercarse para quedar a nada de distancia. Primero rozó sus labios, pensó en alejarse pero inmediatamente después sintió como era sujetada por los hombros para que después Inuyasha la besara más intensamente… Sabía tan bien, hacía tanto que no besaba así y que no la besaban así…Ahora ya no tenía dudas, Inuyasha no solo le gustaba…

Era esto el comienzo de algo hermoso e inolvidable, o el inicio de la locura más grande de su vida?...

CONTINUARA….

**Hello, bueno muchas gracias por sus reviews! En verdad que me animan… jaja aunque me temo que me quieran matar, jeje pero es parte de esto, así que con gusto me dejo matar… Ojalá les guste el capi, quiero que quede claro que no sufrió Aome eh?... jajaja… como les había dicho, sería al última que haría eso…**

**Bueno pues, muchas gracias, espero actualizar pronto y q me sigan llegando sus comentarios… byes!**


	4. 4 Sentimientos confundidos

**4.- _Sentimientos confundidos…_**

Los días pasaban tranquilos en Sengoku, Inuyasha parecía adaptado al sistema de Kikyo, aunque más de una vez, lograba sacarlo de sus casillas y terminaban peleando por alguna estupidez. Aome tenía un semblante muy distinto después de aquella noche que había pasado con Inuyasha. Eso resultaba bastante obvio para Sango, quien no se cansaba de preguntarle qué había sucedido, hasta que la chica se dio por vencida contándole todo…Había terminado por confesarle que sí, estaba enamorada de Inuyasha.

-Pero, entonces te besó?...

-Bueno creo que, yo lo besé…

-Ay, es lo mismo… y dime, qué te dijo después?...

-Debía decirme algo?...

-Aome!...

-No lo sé Sango, pero eso no me importa…

-Cómo que no te importa?...

-No… lo importante es que me besó… eso quiere decir algo no?...

-Y Cómo quieres que yo lo sepa?... debió decirte o insinuarte algo después de besarte!...

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que, estoy segura de que tiene algún problema… tal ves por eso no me dijo nada…

-Pero ya pasó casi un mes Aome!... no crees que deberías aclararle las cosas?...

-No quiero presionarlo Sango…- La mirada de Aome lucía tan inocente, que llegó a asustar a Sango. Kikyo llamó por el altavoz ordenándole acudir a su oficina. Aome acudió al llamado…

-En qué puedo servirle señorita Kikyo?...

-Higurashi, necesito que te encargues de hacerle ver a Inuyasha las reglas principales de Sengoku, no quiero que lo tomen por sorpresa…- No sabía con exactitud por qué se lo pedía a Aome, Kikyo sabía a la perfección que ella e Inuyasha se traían algo pero, tal ves era parte de alguna táctica que ni ella misma sabía de que se trataba…- Después de todo, ustedes dos parece que se llevan bien no?...

Aome se ruborizó e inclusive tartamudeó un poco… "Inuyasha le habría dicho algo?"…

-No se preocupe señorita, yo me encargaré… eso es todo?...

-Sí, puedes irte…- Aome obedeció saliendo de su oficina para ir a la de Inuyasha que se encontraba próxima. La puerta estaba entre abierta y se escuchaba claramente la conversación que sostenía con Miroku, no quiso entrometerse pero pensó que así se enteraría del problema de Inuyasha, "Así podré ayudarlo"… se quedó en silencio escuchando…

-Ah Inuyasha… No acabas de salir de una cuando ya estás en otra…

-Feh! Cállate… no es algo que me cause mucha gracia Miroku… un día de estos esa mujer va a volverme loco…-

Aome sintió que se le oprimía el corazón, "Una mujer?"… eso era, Inuyasha sentía algo por alguien más. Los ojos comenzaron a turbársele cristalinos pero, ninguna lágrima salía…

-Pero si ya te TRAE loco…o no?...

-No lo sé…de cualquier forma, ella jamás se fijaría en mí… debo ser muy poca cosa para ella…-

Fue entonces cuando salió la primera lágrima pero, no fue por su dolor sino por el del hombre que quería… "Su amor, no es correspondido… Su amor, no es correspondido"… otra lágrima salía al tiempo que esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. Cómo deseaba consolarlo, apoyarlo… mostrarle cuánto lo quería, no importaba a qué precio… Se quedó inmóvil en el mismo sitio durante otros pocos minutos antes de llamar la puerta y encontrarse con Inuyasha, quien la miraba como siempre, con una ternura indescriptible…

-Hola, perdón. No quise interrumpir pero Kikyo me pidió que te mostrara algunas cosas…

-Pero señorita Aome, usted nunca interrumpe, pase por favor, yo ya me iba…- Hizo algunas señas a Inuyasha de las cuales Aome no se percató y después salió de la oficina…

-Y ahora que te pidió Kikyo?...

-Solo debo mostrarte el reglamento de la empresa…- A pesar de estar sintonizada en la plática, una parte de la mente de Aome, seguía divagando en lo que acababa de escuchar…

-Aome?... estás bien?...- Inuyasha estaba frente ella, le sujetaba el rostro por el mentón dirigiéndola hacia él.

-Ah?... sí…- "¿En qué momento se paro y se puso delante mío?"…La mirada del joven era imposible de esquivar. Así se quedó, viéndolo por varios segundos…

-Pues no me convences sabes?... Anda, dime qué ocurre?...

-Pues yo…- divagó un poco, no sabía si decirle que ya sabía su "problema"…- ¿Por qué no me contaste sobre tu problema?...

-Eh?... Cuál problema?...

-No mientas Inuyasha… lo sé…

-Lo sabes?...- "De qué demonios está hablando?"…

-Sí, lo sé… y solo quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo sí?...- Puso una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de Inuyasha, acariciándola levemente…

-Aome yo… no tengo idea de lo que…- No pudo terminar la frase. Aome lo había acallado con un beso profundo el cual recibió algo confundido. Pero que después también disfrutó. Esa chica lograba hacerle sentir cosas diferentes, le gustaba mucho y sabía que era una gran mujer, así que no le costaba mayor trabajo dejarse llevar por ella…Cuando se separaron, ambos tenían las respiraciones agitadas y nada parecía importarles. El ruido de Sengoku, era insignificante para sus oídos. Aome estaba cada vez más segura de que lo amaba, lo amaba mucho…-Inuyasha?...

-Qué pasa?...

-Me gustas mucho… mucho…- ¿Por qué se atrevía a decírselo así sin más?... Era parte de lo que Inuyasha lograba despertar en ella?...El chico le sonrió levemente y la besó en la frente. Sabía que esa chica sentía algo por él, eso le daba gusto, pero también le daba mucha ternura, esa chica le daba ternura. Era tan dulce e inocente…

-Tú también me gustas Aome…- la volvió a tomar por el mentón para darle otro beso, con el cual sus respiraciones volvieron a tornarse agitadas… La chica se sentía desfallecer, ser besada así por él, después de esas palabras, era más de lo que pedía…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Los días seguían transcurriendo en Sengoku, tiempo en el que Aome e Inuyasha continuaban con su "relación"… Cuando tenía oportunidad, Aome visitaba a Inuyasha en su oficina para tranquilizarlo, ya que por lo general, casi siempre que se encerraba en su oficina, era porque terminaba una discusión con Kikyo. Inuyasha solo la dejaba pasar a ella, a Aome, siempre aparecía en el momento más indicado. Sabía que lo que hacía no era correcto, pero Aome nunca se quejaba de ello, al contrario, ella parecía feliz así. De cualquier forma Inuyasha intentó hablar con ella más de una vez, pero siempre terminaba cambiando de tema. No quería alejarse de ella, le causaba cierto temor.

-Y bien Aome, ya hablaste con él?...

-No… para qué?...

-Cómo que para qué?... Aome ustedes… qué son ustedes?...

-No lo sé…no me importa… siempre y cuando esté con él…

-Bromeas verdad?...

-No…

-Estás loca?... Qué te ocurre Aome?... estás… como atolondrada con él…

-No Sango… estoy enamorada…

-Y él?...

-Él?... él me quiere mucho…

-Aome, no te lo ha dicho verdad?...

-Me lo demuestra… no es suficiente?... las palabras se las lleva el viento… los besos y las caricias no…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**(N/A pa las que no se saben mi sistema, eso o-o-o quiere decir que esta escena ocurre al mismo tiempo que la anterior, jeje)…**

-Qué tu HACES QUÉ?... Estás loco Inuyasha?...

-Sshh… Claro que no…

-No tienes razón, no estás loco. Estás enfermo…

-Oye!... no te pases de listo…

-Cómo le haces esto a Aome?...

-Hacerle?... Hacerle qué?...

-No finjas, que bien sabes de lo que estoy hablando…

-Feh!... ya te expliqué que no es por gusto…

-Ah no?... entonces por qué es?...

-No lo sé Miroku!...

-Pensé que habías dicho que tú sentías algo por la señorita Kikyo…

-Sí… así es…

-Vaya!...

-Pero con Aome es diferente… ella me comprende mejor que nadie. Siempre me ha apoyado cuando la necesito…y me gusta, me gusta mucho…

-Pero…

-Pero… Aaarrggg, no sé ni porque te estoy contando esto… además, lo que sienta o no por Kikyo no tiene importancia…ella jamás se fijaría en mí… prefiere los empresarios exitosos como Naraku…

-Y esos son celos?...

-Feh! No digas estupideces Miroku, claro que no son celos…

-Sí claro y yo soy el ser más fiel sobre la tierra…

-Qúe dijiste?...

-No nada…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La oficina estaba oscura. Ya era de noche y era algo tarde. Una mujer estaba sentada tras el escritorio, con la mirada fija en un punto cualquiera. Su piel era blanca como la nieve pero esta vez lucía pálida. Los ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas para después salir incontrolablemente. Demasiados pensamientos cruzaban por ella. La imagen de sus padres y la discusión con ellos la noche antes a su muerte hicieron salir más lágrimas… "Madre, Padre"… Una joven adolescente le reprochaba cuanto la odiaba y cuanto deseaba no ser su hermana. La sospecha de que estuviera tomando alguna droga la atormentaba día y noche… "Kaede"…Un sentimiento de culpa se anidaba muy dentro de su pecho. Un nudo en la garganta comenzó a tejerse, haciéndose cada vez más grande. Y ahora también estaba él. Ese hombre que llegó a su vida hace tan poco tiempo pero, que le hacían olvidar tantos problemas a la vez… Sabía que no eran iguales, y que nunca lo serían… "Inuyasha"…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El auto se detuvo frente el edificio. De él bajaron Aome e Inuyasha. La chica había pensado demasiado en eso durante aquellos días y parecía haber tomado una decisión…

-Gracias por traerme…

-No es nada…- la tomó por la cintura y lentamente la atrajo hacia él para besarla, haciendo que la chica se encendiera…(N/A de la pena eh? No sean mal pensados)…

-Oye… no quieres pasar?...

-No quiero molestar…

-No seas tonto, ven pasa…- lo tomó de una mano y lo condujo al edificio hasta llegar a su departamento. Era un lugar pequeño pero acogedor. Estaba decorado muy sutilmente. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un tono azul cielo y los muebles eran algo modernos…

-Vaya!... así que aquí vives eh?...

-Sí… no es la gran cosa pero…

-Bromeas?... es muy lindo…

-Gracias… quieres algo de tomar?...

-Lo mismo que tú…

-Mmmm… un té?...

-Ehm… mejor una copa de whisky…

-Jaja… de acuerdo…- Aome se acercó a un pequeño mueble, abrió las puertas y sacó una botella y dos vasos. Puso hielo en ellos y sirvió el licor…-Aquí tienes…

-Gracias…

-Quiero hacer un brindis en tu honor…

-En mi honor?...

-Sí…- Se acercó al chico y puso ambas manos en su pecho…-Por ser el hombre más maravilloso que he conocido… Salud…- le dio un sorbo al vaso sin apartar su vista de los ojos del chico. Una mirada distinta en ella, provocativa, podría decirse que incluso seductora… Inuyasha también dio un sorbo a su bebida. Después Aome tomó su vaso y lo puso junto con el de ella en la mesa de la sala. Inuyasha no la perdía de vista. Aome comenzó a acercarse a él, a su rostro, a su boca. Rozó sus labios y después sintió como era tomada por Inuyasha para besarla con cierta locura…

Las respiraciones se tornaron más y más agitadas. Varios suspiros se escapaban de la boca de la chica. Inuyasha trató de recuperar el control y la alejó un poco logrando separarse por un momento. Podía sentir su respiración y su piel arder…-Aome…no quiero que tú… no quiero dañarte Aome… nunca me lo perdonaría…- Aome puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios sorprendiendo al chico…

-Shshsh… no digas nada Inuyasha… solo déjate llevar…déjame quererte…- Volvió a besarlo pero esta vez, con más pasión y locura. Provocando que Inuyasha se sintiera quemar con cada caricia recibida. Bajó sus labios por el cuello de la chica haciendo que Aome se arqueara hacia atrás suspirando y mordiéndose los labios… Inuyasha la sostenía por los hombros, pero al tiempo que la besaba por el cuello descendiendo, sus manos fueron quitando lentamente el saco y desabrocharon la blusa de la chica…

Aome lo sujetaba por la nuca y al sentir que era desvestida sintió la necesidad de besarlo, así que se lo llevó a los labios. Inuyasha paseó sus manos por la espalda baja de Aome, topándose con el cierre de la falda que, no dudó en bajar… Aome quitó el saco junto con la corbata del chico… Desabrochó la camisa y el pantalón… Acabó por quitarle la camisa sintiendo su pecho duro y musculoso que comenzaba a sudar un poco. Ahora ella besaba su cuello al tiempo que ponía sus manos sobre su pecho para empujarlo y hacerlo caer sentado al sillón… Aome se quitó ella misma la blusa y la falda desabrochadas antes por Inuyasha… El chico extendió sus brazos tomándola por la cintura acercándola a él. Besó su vientre y rozó con sus dedos los pechos de la chica. Aome comenzó a suspirar sin control cuando sintió como Inuyasha le retiraba por completo el sostén acariciando sus formas desnudas… El chico retiró lentamente la ropa interior faltante besando sus piernas y muslos, acercándose a la entre pierna… Un gemido de Aome le hizo comprender que siguiera así… después sintió como era tomada sorpresivamente por la cadera e incluso la cargaba, para posarla delante de él… Aome sintió el roce y emitió otro gemido… besó sin control los labios de Inuyasha bajando después a su pecho, acariciándolo… siguió bajando más y más hasta que retiro los pantalones junto con la trusa que vestía Inuyasha, quedando así los dos desnudos…

Aome no paró de besarlo. Le incitaba, lo excitaba, lo provocaba. Escuchaba como Inuyasha también emitía sonoros suspiros de placer hasta que de nuevo la tomó por sorpresa, sujetándola por la cintura… Esto hizo que ambos se miraran fijamente por unos segundos, sabiendo que era lo que seguía… Aome sintió la necesidad de decírselo, tenía que expresárselo…

-Te Amo…- dijo antes de ser penetrada lenta pero vorazmente. Inuyasha la tenía sujeta por la cadera lo que le ayudaba a mantener el ritmo o aumentarlo…Los múltiples suspiros de Aome le incitaban a continuar… Las caricias recibidas les hicieron más fácil llegar al clímax… Aome se arqueaba hacia atrás o se erguía hacia delante, mordiéndose los labios y buscando desesperada los de Inuyasha, los cuales le propinaban besos de locura, se sentía su aliento caliente y su voz fatigada…Así duraron varios minutos más… hubo momentos en los cuales Inuyasha se hacía sentir demasiado dentro de la chica, provocando que ésta cayera rendida de placer… Sus cuerpos fueron recuperando la calma y la respiración volvía a tornarse normal. Sus cuerpos sudaban y el calor de sus cuerpos iba desapareciendo…

Aome descansaba en el pecho de Inuyasha, mientras éste le propinaba pequeños besos en la frente al tiempo que acariciaba su cabellera… Antes de caer profundamente dormida, Aome sintió como Inuyasha la tomaba en brazos y la recostaba en la cama cubriéndola con una sábana… Sintió miedo de que fuera a marcharse después de lo ocurrido, pero se tranquilizó al sentir como se acostaba junto a ella pasando un brazo por su cintura y besándola en el oído al tiempo que le susurraba al oído…-Buenas noches… Aome…-

CONTINUARA…..

**Hola!... bueno ps, espero no me quieran matar eh?... jajaja d todos modos ya saben que se aceptan jitomatazos ok?... como siempre, agradezco infinitamente sus revws y q se tomen la molestia de leer mi fic, espero que les siga gustando… nos vemos pronto… Byes!**


	5. 5 El deseo de Aome

**5.- **_El deseo de Aome…_

Los primeros rayos de sol pasaban por la cortina. La chica abrió lentamente los ojos, sintiendo su cuerpo desnudo y recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior. Se giró sobre la cama quedando de frente al chico, el cual seguía profundamente dormido. Se acercó más a él, acurrucándose en su pecho y abrazándolo, le besó delicadamente en los labios provocando así, que despertara…

-Aome…- susurró apenas como tratando de recordar. Sintió una punzada en el pecho, no era arrepentimiento, o sí?...

-Buenos días…

-Aome yo no… perdóname, por favor…

-Perdonarte?... pero por qué?...No me digas que no fue maravilloso?...

-No es eso Aome… claro que fue maravilloso… pero…

-Inuyasha, no me digas nada… Sé muy bien que estás enamorado de alguien más… pero, yo lo único que quiero es estar contigo… no me niegues eso, por favor… - las palabras de Aome eran sinceras. Sabía a la perfección que, Inuyasha quería a alguien más, sin embargo, lo único que ella deseaba era estar junto a él, sin importar el precio…Estaba segura de que, tal ves con el tiempo, él llegaría a quererla de igual forma…

-Aome… no quiero dañarte…

-Y no lo harás… te lo aseguro…solo… solo déjame estar a tu lado sí?...- Se acercó a él tomándolo por el cuello y lo besó. Inuyasha le correspondió con el mismo ímpetu. En verdad que no quería dañarla pero, como negársele?... la quería, le gustaba y ahora también la deseaba… Ya lo había intentado antes y todo había sido en balde. No podía estar lejos de alguien que lo apoyara tanto, no podía estar lejos de Aome…

-Te Amo, Inuyasha…- El chico se quedó inmóvil al escuchar esas palabras… ¿Sería capaz de decirle lo mismo alguna vez?... Solo pudo responderle con una sonrisa al tiempo que le acariciaba el rostro…-¿Por qué no nos damos un baño eh?...-

Inuyasha le sonrió seductoramente aceptando su propuesta…-Con que quieres bañarte eh?...- la cargó por la cintura sorpresivamente. Aome se sujetó por su cuello al tiempo que gritaba y reía divertida…

-¿Qué haces?... Suéltame… Inuyasha… jaja… No! Espera…- Inuyasha abrió ambos grifos de la ducha tratando de templar el agua… Bajó a la chica y la puso bajo el agua…-Aahh! Inuyasha! Está fría…-lo haló hacia ella poniéndolo bajo el agua y abrazándolo también…

-Jajaja… perdón… a ver… - extendió su brazo tratando de solucionar el problema y notó que la chica lo miraba fijamente y se aprisionaba más contra su cuerpo…

-Aunque… ya no tengo tanto frío…- comenzó a acariciarle la espalda y el pecho. Inuyasha cerró los ojos, lo que aprovechó Aome para besarlo…Así pasaron el resto de la ducha, besándose y acariciándose. Aome no podía sentirse más feliz, a pesar de saber que no la amaba, ella se sentía satisfecha y eso era suficiente…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Llegaron a Sengoku. Antes habían ido a casa de Inuyasha para que éste pudiera cambiarse. Sango los miró sorprendida, ¿Desde cuándo llegaban juntos al trabajo?...

-Hola Aome…Inuyasha…

-Hola Sango…-

-Será mejor que me vaya a mi oficina antes de que Kikyo me mate…-

-No creo que haya problema… Tal vez no venga hoy…

-Por qué?...- No contuvo los deseos de saber lo que ocurría, sabía a la perfección lo que sentía por ella aunque no estuviera muy orgulloso con eso…

-Bueno ya es algo tarde... Ella siempre es muy puntual…

"Espero que no le haya pasado nada…" – Sí… tienes razón…estaré en mi oficina…- entró en ella y cerró la puerta…

-Aome, explícame qué está pasando…

-Hay Sango… creo que soy la mujer más feliz del mundo…

-Ah sí?...- Comenzaron a platicar, interrumpiendo un poco de vez en cuando para atender alguna llamada… Aome le platicó detalle a detalle la situación. Sango solo escuchaba sorprendida y temerosa cada palabra que le decía su amiga.

Las puertas de Sengoku se abrieron, dejando ver a Kikyo pasando por ellas. Lucía un poco demacrada a pesar de que llevaba gafas oscuras… No saludó a nadie, solo entró a su oficina. Miroku venía tras ella, se quedó parado en recepción, junto unas Sango y Aome algo turbadas por aquella situación…

-Miroku, qué le pasa a Kikyo?...

-Ah… la señorita Kikyo está sufriendo mucho…

-Sufriendo?...

-Sí… venimos del hospital…- Inuyasha salió de su oficina escuchando la conversación…

-Del hospital?... Le pasa algo?...

-No, ella está perfectamente… es su hermana…

-Ahh… esa niña siempre causando problemas…

-Sango!...no seas insensible…

-Es la verdad Aome… aunque Kikyo no es una blanca paloma…- (N/A ok, todas las que odian a Kikyo pueden identificarse aquí, un poco con Sango)

-Lo que le pasa es muy grave…-

Inuyasha no pudo contenerse más. Sintió que algo le oprimía el pecho, sacándole el aire. Si algo grave le estaba sucediendo a Kikyo, él debía enterarse, quería hacerlo. Sintió la necesidad de saber sus problemas y así ayudarla. Interrumpió en la conversación, sin importarle como lo observaban todos…-Dime que es lo que le pasa a Kikyo, Miroku…

-Pues… su hermana Kaede… tuvo una sobredosis… está en el hospital…

-Sobredosis?...-Aome también se mostró preocupada…

-Sí… al parecer desde hace algún tiempo consume droga…

-Pobre Kikyo… no crees Inuyasha?... Inuyasha?...-pero el chico no parecía escucharla, tenía la mirada perdida. "Kikyo"… era en lo único en que podía pensar. Sin saber exactamente el por qué, fue hacia la oficina de su jefa abriéndola intempestivamente provocando que Kikyo lo mirara sorprendida…

-Kikyo…

-Inuyasha…- Tenía los ojos bastante irritados e inclusive una lágrima dudaba en salir de sus ojos. Su rostro estaba notablemente pálido y reflejaba una tristeza profunda. Intentó cambiar su semblante ante la presencia de Inuyasha pero, éste que parecía conocerla mejor, no fue engañado…-Qué haces aquí?... No mandé llamarte…

-Ya lo sé… vine porque quería saber cómo estabas…

-Cómo estaba?... ¿Cómo debo estar?...

-Kikyo, no mientas… solo quería decirte que cuentas conmigo…

-¿Por qué tendría que mentirte?...- Comenzó a alzar la voz y a adoptar un tono de ironía…- No entiendo de lo que me hablas…- Sintió que el corazón se le oprimía, un hormigueo le recorrió el cuerpo. Sabía que Inuyasha estaba ahí por una razón en particular pero, ¿Qué era?...

-¿Por qué te empeñas en mentir KIkyo?...- Inuyasha también alzó la voz, sabía que no estaba bien, deseaba más que nada ayudarla, pero ella no parecía dispuesta a eso…- ¿Qué no ves, que lo único que quiero es ayudarte?...

-¿Ayudarme?... Ja, por favor Inuyasha, no seas tonto…- Se puso de pie, dándole la espalda…- ¿Cómo podrías ayudarme?...No me conoces, no sabes por lo que estoy pasando…-Su voz se escuchaba entrecortada y temblorosa…- NO TIENES NI LA MAS MINIMA IDEA SOBRE MI!...

-La tendría si no pretendieras mostrarte diferente hacia los demás!...- caminó hacia ella y trató de verla a la cara, pero Kikyo lo esquivaba...- No pretendo conocerte si tú no lo deseas…- le tomó el rostro e hizo que lo mirara…-Kikyo, solo quiero ayudarte…

Por unos segundos Kikyo se sintió débil, vulnerable ante las palabras de Inuyasha, hacía ya bastante tiempo que no se sentía así. Los dos se miraban fijamente e inclusive una lágrima corrió por el rostro de Kikyo, quiso desahogarse y abrazarse a él, sin embargo, el sentimiento de autosuficiencia salió de nuevo de ella…- Ya te lo dije… No necesito que me ayudes…- Se zafó de Inuyasha y volvió a sentarse tras su escritorio. Inuyasha solo seguía mirándola, con el incontenible deseo de estrecharla contra él y consolarla, decirle que todo estaría bien…

-Ahora, por favor… vete… déjame sola…

Inuyasha le obedeció. Se giró y salió de la oficina. Después de esto, Kikyo no pudo más y, como reacción a lo ocurrido, comenzó a llorar sin control… Sollozaba, al tiempo que se reprochaba a sí misma… "Eres una estúpida… Inuyasha"…

El chico que acababa de salir de ahí, no pareció percatarse de las miradas confusas que se dirigían a él. Estaba en algún tipo de transe, con la mirada fija al piso. Miroku y Sango se miraron entre sí comprendiendo la situación. Ya el chofer se había encargado de contarle lo que Inuyasha sentía por Kikyo. Era por eso que Sango mostraba tanto temor hacia lo que su amiga le platicaba, y trataba de ayudarle pero, no quería lastimarla. Solo le dirigió una mirada, a la cual Aome no correspondió ya que estaba intrigada por Inuyasha. Aome no comprendía muy bien lo que ocurría, así que, con su acostumbrada inocencia se acercó a él, lentamente, para averiguar que era lo que ocurría…

-Inuyasha, estás bien?...- al no obtener respuesta, dedujo que la razón tenía algo que ver con Kikyo…-Kikyo, está bien?...

Fue entonces cuando Inuyasha la miró, ahí de nuevo, siempre cuando más la necesitaba. Aome sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho. Notó la mirada triste de Inuyasha y se le contrajo el corazón. Como siempre ocurría, si él estaba mal, ella también lo estaría. El chico rompió el silencio hablando en un tono bastante desconsolador…

-Ella… necesita ayuda… mucha ayuda…

Aome le sonrió tiernamente comprendiendo su preocupación hacia Kikyo, sabía que Inuyasha era muy noble, más nunca imaginó que era precisamente de Kikyo, de quien estaba enamorado…-No te preocupes, todos la ayudaremos…

-Sí…- El joven asintió sonriéndole a la chica quien le tomó una mano brindándole su apoyo. Inuyasha le correspondió de igual forma agradeciéndole internamente por estar ahí…

Miroku y Sango se miraron algo confundidos, ¿Qué estaba pasando?... ¿Habría cambiado de parecer Inuyasha?...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Había pasado una semana ya, desde aquél suceso. Las últimas noticias, que llegaban por medio de Miroku, eran que Kaede había salido del hospital recuperada y que ahora solo debía rehabilitarse. Kikyo parecía más tranquila, aunque con Inuyasha seguía igual. Por el contrario, Inuyasha siempre que tenía oportunidad le preguntaba por su estado y se conformaba con un "ya te dije que no me pasa nada" o un " porqué debería estar mal?" de su parte, conocía el carácter fuerte de la chica, y sabía que esa era su forma de decir que estaba bien, o al menos mejor…

Las cosas entre Aome e Inuyasha habían cambiado un poco. Ahora eran más ocasiones en las que Inuyasha se quedaba en casa de Aome por las noches. La chica parecía feliz y así se mostraba. Cada vez estaba más segura de que las cosas tarde o temprano cambiarían e Inuyasha le diría que la amaba. Inuyasha la quería, y disfrutaba mucho estando a su lado, ya estaba comprobado que no podía concebir al idea de no tenerla cerca, de no recibir su apoyo. Se había convertido más que una amiga, era casi su compañera.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha y Aome habían sido llamados a la oficina de Kikyo y ahí se encontraban cuando esta recibió una llamada…

-Sí?...Ah! Naraku!... Cuánto tiempo… sí, sí…- miró de reojo a Inuyasha quien apretaba la mandíbula y presionaba sus puños. Kikyo mostró una pequeña sonrisa y respondía a simples cosas de Naraku, dando una sonora carcajada o revolviéndose un poco en su asiento… Inuyasha sabía muy bien que lo que sentía eran celos, sabía que Naraku andaba tras Kikyo, y eso no le agradaba mucho, Naraku no le agradaba mucho. Kikyo siguió la conversación sin darle importancia a los presentes…-Hoy?... bueno, no lo sé… sí, claro que quiero pero… bueno está bien, te veré ahí… sí, besos…- Colgó el auricular dando un suspiro…- Bien… los llamé porque…

-Vas a verlo?...- No pudo evitar interrumpirla, no pudo sostener la duda…

-Perdón?...

-A Naraku… vas a verlo?...

-Ah, eso… sí eso parece…- esbozó una ligera sonrisa, Inuyasha sintió como se le revolvía el estómago. Aome solo los miraba algo turbada y confusa…

-A qué hora?...

Kikyo levantó una ceja y lo miró intrigada…- Eso no es de tu inconveniencia…

-Pues lamento decirte que sí lo es… soy tu asistente y como tal, debo acompañarte a todas las reuniones con los clientes…por que, Naraku es un gran cliente no es así?...- trató de obtener la respuesta deseada pero solo obtuvo una risa…

-Jaja…tienes razón Inuyasha, solo que… no me veré con Naraku por cuestiones laborales…Nosotros, bueno tú sabes…así que, no será necesaria tu presencia muchas gracias…

-Pensé que ustedes dos ya no tenían nada…

Kikyo lo miró asombrada por la osadía de su comentario…- Y yo, creí que tú eras un simple empleado más y no mi madre para darte explicaciones…-

Inuyasha solo frunció el ceño. Aome, quien no sabía si hacer o decir algo, carraspeó un poco llamando la atención de Kikyo…- Ejem, ejem… perdón señorita pero, para qué nos llamó?...

-Ah sí!... Higurashi, necesito el último balance de la empresa, es urgente…

-Balance?... perdón señorita pero, no comprendo… eso lo maneja el señor Myoga…

-Eso, lo maneja un contador, y pensé que tú lo eras…El señor Myoga no vendrá más aquí… De ahora en adelante Higurashi, tú serás la Contadora de Sengoku…

Aome sonrió abiertamente y ahogó un ligero grito al tiempo que se cubría con las palmas los labios…-En verdad Señorita Kikyo?...

-Acaso hablo en otro Idioma?...

-Sí, digo, no… quiero decir… gracias señorita, muchas gracias…

-No me agradezcas tanto… Sabes que si no me satisface tu trabajo puedo despedirte…

-Lo sé, no la defraudaré… en verdad…

-Bueno y qué estás esperando?... Dije que me urgía el balance…

-Sí… ya voy… con permiso…- salió del lugar dejando a Inuyasha quien aun seguía sumido en sus pensamientos…Kikyo lo miró y le preguntó…- Sigues aquí?...

-Aun no me has dicho para que me mandaste llamar…

-En serio?...yo te mandé llamar?...

-Sí…

-Ah, pues… ya lo olvidé… puedes retirarte…-

Inuyasha respiró hondo y sacó el aire poco a poco. Trató de pensar en el porqué le mandó llamar, pero fue inútil, así que se giró y salió. Entró a su oficina, intrigado aún, y fue recibido por Aome quien lo esperaba ahí con una gran sonrisa. Se abalanzó hasta él y buscó sus labios, encontrándolos algo distantes. Se separó un poco de él y lo miró a los ojos…

-Pasa algo?...

-Eh?... No, nada…-trató de sonreírle pero Aome lo conocía muy bien como para creerle…

-Y a quién crees que estás engañando?...

-Feh, no sé de que estás hablando… no me pasa nada…- esquivó la mirada de la chica, a quien por alguna extraña razón, nunca podía engañar…

-Ah sí?... y entonces por qué no me has felicitado?...

-Ah?...- abrió los ojos comprendiendo de lo que estaba hablando "Tonto!"… -Bueno, no me diste tiempo… Felicidades…

-Solo eso me vas a decir?...- se acercó a él sujetándolo por el saco tratando de acercarse más pero fue inútil…

-Aome yo…

La chica notó que estaba distante y retrocedió…-No quise molestarte… si no te sientes bien, me iré… No quiero molestarte…- Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar para salir de ahí, pero una mano de Inuyasha la sujetó por el brazo…

Inuyasha estaba molesto, no le gustaba que Kikyo fuera a verse con Naraku, estaba turbado por eso y siempre que estaba así, trataba de refugiarse en Aome, aunque no le gustaba hacer eso. La mayoría de las veces en las que se sentía así, Aome estaba junto él, pero sentir que la usaba lo hacía sentir miserable y muchas veces prefirió esquivarla a refugiarse en ella. Pero esta vez era Aome, quien necesitaba de él, y no podía dejarla ir…

-Perdóname…No quiero que te vayas…- la giró hacia él y la tomó por la cintura. Le levantó el rostro por la barbilla y le sonrió…-Felicidades… Aome…- Se acercó para besarla, sintió cómo Aome le correspondía como siempre solía hacerlo… Fue un beso calmado pero de igual forma, apasionado. Aome lo rodeó por el cuello profundizando el acercamiento, provocando también, la intensificación del beso. Cómo le gustaba sentirse así, con él, cerca de él… Y cuando la tomaba así para besarla, era la locura misma…No pudo evitar dejar escapar suspiros de su boca…

Kikyo pasaba por ahí, recordó que era lo que debía pedirle a Inuyasha, así que fue a su oficina para decírselo, la puerta estaba entre abierta, cuando quiso abrirla por completo le sorprendió escuchar la voz de Aome, así que abrió por completo la puerta, siendo testigo del beso entre Inuyasha y Aome… Abrió los ojos sorprendida y sintió un escalofrío recorrerla por todo el cuerpo. Una mezcla de celos e ira se apoderaron de ella, quiso gritarles, azotar la puerta, cualquier cosa total de separarlos pero, solo contuvo la respiración y salió del lugar dando grandes zancadas…

CONTINUARA….

**Hola! Pues aquí toy con otro capi… espero sus comentarios, buenos y malos, pero al fin comentarios… Espero les guste… byes!...**

**Pd: En verdad necesito sus revws, ya q toy en una transición de cambiar algo… así que, díganme que les gusta y qué no sí?.. grax… bye…**


	6. 6 Los actos del amor

**Hola… primero, una disculpa por la tardanza… con respecto a sus MUY importantes cometarios sobre esta historia, creo que debo aclararles o responderles muchas cosas...**

**Primero, bueno pues yo sé que muchas odian a Kikyo y que prefieren sobre todas las cosas a Inu con Aome, yo opino igual, pero no la veo como una aberración, sino como un "mal necesario" digámoslo así… Si les soy sincera aún no estoy decidida sobre con quien se quedará Inuyasha… hay muchas cosas y puntos que quiero tratar aún…**

**Cuando comencé con esta idea, muchas imágenes pasaron por mi mente, no sé si les haya pasado, pero en su momento me gustaron todas ellas, algunas eran con Aome y otras con Kikyo… Una de las finalidades de esta historia es escribir esas escenas que tanto he traído en la cabeza durante tanto tiempo… Sé que no todo lo que escriba les tiene que gustar, por eso acepto con mucho gusto todos sus jitomatazos, jeje…**

**Algunas me han comentado que les revienta el hígado cada que pongo a Kikyo con Inuyasha. Otro aspecto que trato de puntualizar aquí, es el de no separarme tanto de la trama original. Todas sabemos que Inuyasha quiere a Kikyo no?... Y Aome está con él porque lo ama, así que esa, es mi principal idea… No con esto digo que Inu se vaya a quedar con Kikyo, porque ni siquiera en el animé está definido… En cuanto al cobarde de Inu, que no le dice la verdad a Aome, pues, no trato de hacerlo ver así, si no que, más bien, la quiere tanto, que no se atreve a alejarla de él… jeje, me explico?... Igual que ella lo ama tanto, que si total de estar a su lado, debe ponerse una venda en los ojos y simular que no pasa nada, ella encantada lo hace… Así pues aquí está otro capitulo, que, espero sea de su agrado y si no pues ya saben que igual me la pueden rayar jajaa… Pero en verdad que les agradezco sus comentarios, ustedes son la causa principal por la cual sigo escribiendo eh?... MUCHAS GRACIAS!...**

**6.- **_Los Actos del Amor…_

Se separaron lentamente, la situación se estaba saliendo de control y ese no era el lugar adecuado para su encuentro. Inuyasha la miró fijamente a los ojos sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba. La chica dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, que estaba algo encendido.

-Creo que trataré que me felicites más seguido…- Inuyasha solo le sonrió para después darle otro pequeño beso en los labios…-Será mejor que vaya por el balance que me pidió Kikyo…

-Sí…- Aome salió de la oficina con la cara llena de felicidad y el corazón latiendo muy rápido… Vaya que estaba enamorada…

&&&&&&&

Kikyo entró a su oficina y cerró la puerta con seguro tras de sí. Tenía clavada en la mente esa imagen, no podía sacársela. Arrojó los papeles que llevaba en la mano al tiempo que ponía una mano en su pecho, tratando de tranquilizarse. Sintió que un nudo se le formaba en la garganta y las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos…

"¿Por qué me siento así?... ¿Qué me está pasando?..." No acababa por entender lo que le ocurría. Ella nunca se había mostrado así por alguien más. Siempre trataba de mostrarse indiferente o superior a los demás y, desde la muerte de sus padres, sentía ese vacío en su interior. Como si dentro de ella no hubiera nada, solo duda y soledad…

Se recargó en la puerta y lentamente comenzó a descender hasta quedar sentada, con las manos abrazando sus propias rodillas, tratando de darse consuelo a sí misma. La escena pasaba una y otra vez ante sus ojos. Sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho, sabía que lo estaba perdiendo, sin siquiera tenerlo… "No debo reaccionar así… NO DEBO!..." trató de negarse sus sentimientos en varias ocasiones, pero era en vano. Ella, mejor que nadie, conocía sus sentimientos… "Inuyasha"…

&&&&&&

-Pasa…- Kikyo estaba en su escritorio, con la mirada fija en unos documentos que analizaba detalladamente…

-Me llamaste?...- Inuyasha notó que sus ojos se veían algo rojos, quiso preguntar si todo estaba bien pero, se contuvo. Seguro le respondía con sus ironías, así que se quedó callado...

-Sí… necesito que me expliques algo…- Su tono era serio y tajante…

-De qué se trata?...- Kikyo le extendió una hoja en la cual aparecía la leyenda "Inversionistas"…

-El señor Musso no aparece en esta lista…

-Sí, ya lo sé…

-Ah!... lo sabes?...

-Sí…- Se limitaba a contestar con monosílabos, Inuyasha sospechaba que Musso estaba manejando dinero sucio, y no quería meter en problemas a la empresa, así que, simplemente no utilizó su dinero. Aun no estaba seguro, por lo que no le mencionó nada a Kiikyo, no hasta que estuviera seguro…

-Y desde cuándo manejas MI empresa?...- comenzó a levantar el tono mirando desafiante a Inuyasha, quien solo respondía sin intimidarse…

-No manejo TU empresa… solo me aseguro de que marche bien…

-Ah… bien… Sí sabes que Musso es el Inversionista más importante de Sengoku verdad?...

-Sí… lo sé…

-Claro, se me olvidaba que tú lo sabes todo… No quiero parecer pesimista, pero… ese inversionista NO aportó capital…

-Sí… lo sé…

-Y?...

-Y?... qué?...

-¿Qué estás esperando para llamarlo!...

-Llamarlo?... Kikyo, ese tipo no es conveniente para Sengoku…

-No me interesa lo que creas que es conveniente o no para Sengoku… Aquí, YO soy la que da las órdenes… Tú, no eres más que un simple asistente… Entiendes?...

Inuyasha tomó una gran cantidad de aire, para sacarlo poco a poco mientras contaba mentalmente…Luego de tomarse un tiempo para responderle y tratar de hacerla entender…-Sí… Entiendo… pero ya te dije que no es conveniente…

-No me importa… Quiero a Musso dentro de los inversionistas, y lo quiero ya!... Así que ahora mismo, lo llamas y se lo pides…

-Qué?... Estás loca?...

-Sabes?... es lo mismo que me cuestiono a diario… Debo estar bastante loca, como para seguirte soportando, y además, pagarte por eso…

Las cosas estaban adquiriendo un tono personal, Inuyasha la conocía, sabía que tenía un carácter de los mil diablos, trataba de ignorarla pero, a veces eso era imposible…-Pues si no me soportas, tal vez debería marcharme…

-No eres capaz de irte… Eres demasiado cobarde, como para si quiera intentarlo…

-Cobarde?... Debo recordarte quien da la cara por ti?...

-No seas ingenuo… No vas a ir a ningún lado…- Kikyo se levantó de su silla hasta ponerse frente Inuyasha. Se miraron fijamente sin decir nada, Inuyasha sintió cómo el cuerpo comenzaba a temblarle ligeramente…

-Cómo estás tan segura de eso?...

-Porque no podrías estar lejos de mí…- Se acercó más a él, quien la seguía observando algo anonadado. Después Kikyo sonrió y se separó de él, dejándolo confundido…-Eres mi asistente recuerdas?... así que déjate de niñerías y llama a Musso…

-Eso es todo lo que querías?...

-Sí… puedes irte…- Se dio media vuelta pero Inuyasha la sujetó por un brazo girándola y poniéndola nuevamente frente él…-Qué haces?

-Eres una terca… por qué no confías en mi Kikyo?...- Se acercó a ella, teniéndola a escasos centímetros… Kikyo tragó saliva, sintió como un escalofrío la recorría comenzando por el lugar por donde la sostenía. El recuerdo del beso con Aome le hizo tensar el cuerpo. Sin dejar de mirarlo le respondió con cierta apatía y reproche…

-Por si no lo sabías, yo, no confío en nadie… Inuyasha…- Logró zafarse de él…

-Pues deberías confiar en mí… porque, por si no lo sabías… Yo, sería incapaz de traicionarte… o de lastimarte Kikyo…- La chica lo miró sorprendida y en silencio, no podía decir nada, no quería decirle algo…

El ruido del teléfono los sobresaltó, timbró un par de veces antes de que Kikyo se girara a contestarlo pero la mano de Inuyasha la detuvo anteponiéndola sobre el teléfono. Kikyo lo observó pero, aun era incapaz de decir palabra. El chico mostraba una mirada seria y fija hacia la chica, en sus ojos se podría ver una sinceridad completa. Esa cercanía los estaba matando a los dos. El chico sintió la necesidad de decirle lo que sentía. Abrió los labio para hacerlo…-Kikyo…- Pero fueron interrumpidos por Sango quien antes de abrir la puerta había llamado.

-Señorita Kikyo… el señor Naraku la busca, quiere que lo deje pasar?...- La puerta se abrió por completo dejando ver tras ella a Naraku…

-Pero claro que me va a dejar pasar… verdad Kikyo?...- Sango lo miraba nerviosa, hasta hace unos minutos, había notado que Kikyo estaba de mal humor, seguramente no quería recibir a nadie y ella había permitido el paso a Naraku, temió perder su trabajo por una tontería así. Por su parte, Inuyasha cambió de inmediato el semblante sincero que tenía, por uno que se mostraba más tenso.

Kikyo solo miró a Sango y con la mirada le indicó que se retirara. Naraku caminó hasta Kikyo para saludarla con un beso en el dorso de la mano…

-Naraku… qué haces aquí?...- Sin saber exactamente porque, Kikyo quiso cerciorarse de que Inuyasha aun estuviera ahí, al notarle de pie mirando algo alterado la escena, quiso tratar las cosas para que no se mal interpretaran, pero Naraku también notó la presencia de Inuyasha y lo miró algo extrañado…

-Vine a saludarte… veo que estabas algo ocupada…

-Ocupada?... No, para nada… Inuyasha ya se iba…- lo observó torcer ligeramente la mandíbula…- No es así Inuyasha?...

-Sí… yo, ya me iba…- Antes de darse la media vuelta, observó a Kikyo quien por alguna extraña razón, le esquivo la mirada. Después le dirigió una mirada a Naraku, hasta cierto punto desafiante, y notó que este esbozaba una sonrisa de satisfacción. Sintió que le hervía la sangre, pero solo frunció el ceño y salió de la oficina. Una vez fuera, sacó todo el aire de sus pulmones y caminó hasta su oficina. Le sorprendió ver a Aome ahí, sentada esperándolo…

-Aome…- La chica volteó y le sonrió. Se puso de pie y le besó en la mejilla…

-Hola… ocupado?

-No… para nada…- Ahora fue él quien esquivó la mirada de Aome. Siguió caminando y se sentó tras su escritorio… Aome lo notó extraño, supuso que pasaba por algún tipo de mala racha y que estaba tenso. Se puso tras la silla de Inuyasha y comenzó a propinarle un masaje…

-Estás muy tenso… Pasa algo?...

Inuyasha se relajó poco a poco, cerrando los ojos disfrutando del masaje…-Musso…

-Musso?... El inversionista?...Qué pasa con él?...

-Creo que está manejando dinero sucio, y quiere utilizar Sengoku para tratar de lavarlo…

-No puedo creerlo… Por qué crees eso?...

-Conozco a la gente como él…

-Y, ya se lo dijiste a Kikyo?...

-No quise hacerlo… No, hasta estar totalmente seguro…Además no me hubiera creído…

-Entonces creo que vine en mal momento…

-Tú?...- volteó la cabeza para mirarla extrañado, le tomó una mano y le besó el dorso…-Tu nunca llegas en mal momento, al contrario. Siempre apareces cuando más te necesito…

La chica se enrojeció ligeramente…-Sabes?... Venía a hacerte una invitación…

-Invitación?...

-Sí… quiero festejar que por fin soy la contadora de Sengoku…

-Ah… y qué vas a hacer?... Quienes van a ir?...

-Quienes?...pues…- Se acercó al chico por la espalda hablándole al oído…- solamente… tú y yo…- le dio un pequeño en la sien...- solos… en mi departamento…

-Solos eh?...

-Sí…-

Inuyasha la sujetó por ambas manos y le hizo ponerse delante de él. La miraba fijamente con el semblante serio e incluso algo preocupado…

-Qué pasa?...

-Aome… yo… no quiero…me importas demasiado…pero, no quiero dañarte…

-Dañarme?... No seas tonto… tú nunca me dañarías…- le mostró una sonrisa tierna…

-Pero…

-Pero nada… Inuyasha, solo quiero preguntarte algo… tú, ¿Quieres que me aleje de ti?...

El chico la miró sorprendido y algo aturdido por la forma tan directa de su pregunta… "Alejarte de mí?"... "Yo… no sé si podría"…

Al no obtener respuesta, Aome se acercó a él y con su acostumbrada inocencia le dijo…- No importa lo que pase… yo, solo quiero permanecer a tu lado Inuyasha…

-Aome…- Esa ternura reflejada en su rostro, y la forma en que le demostraba cuanto lo amaba, eran la principal causa de que no se atreviera a dejarla… "En verdad, ¿Quieres permanecer a mi lado?"…

-Nos veremos más tarde sí?…- No dio tiempo a que respondiera, tal vez porque temía la respuesta. Solo se acercó a él y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y le guiño el ojo de forma infantil. Después salió de la oficina…

&&&&&&&

Ya era tarde, Sango seguía recibiendo algunas llamadas mientras era acompañada por Miroku, quien esperaba a Kikyo. Aome había estado organizando las cosas y poniéndose al corriente con el papeleo que dejaba el Señor Myoga. Salió algo cansada e inclusive bostezando y preguntó por Inuyasha…

-Aun no sale Inuyasha?...

-No… sigue en su oficina…- Sango miró a Miroku, quien le respondió con la mirada. La chica no podía evitar sentirse mal, sabía cuánto quería a Inuyasha y que éste no le correspondía del todo…- Vas a salir con él?...

-Sí…

-Ah… ya veo… Aome, porque te haces esto?...-Miroku abrió los ojos sorprendido e incluso casi se ahoga con el café, al cual acababa de dar un sorbo. Carraspeó tratando de hacerle entender a Sango que era mejor que se callara. Aome solo la miró confusa…

-Hacerme?... Hacerme qué?...

-Vamos Aome, sabes de lo que te estoy hablando… Esta relación no es buena para ti…

-No digas tonterías Sango… Es muy buena para mi, porque amo a Inuyasha…

-Sí, tú lo amas… pero, ¿y él?... ¿Él te ama Aome?...

Aome tragó saliva, ella sabía mejor que nadie la respuesta, pero, tal vez el tiempo le mostraría otra cosa, solo tal vez…- Inuyasha me quiere mucho, eso lo sé…

-Claro que la quiero…- Inuyasha se acercó hasta ellos tomando a Aome por la espalda. Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de que había estado escuchando parte de la conversación. Sango solo los miró para después agachar la mirada y terminar lo que quería decir…- Solo espero, que no la hagas sufrir, Inuyasha…

Aome la miró reprochándole sus palabras…-Sango!...

Inuyasha no se inmutó por el comentario, él sabía a la perfección que esto acabaría por dañarla, pero también sabía que, sería incapaz de herirla…-No te preocupes Sango, no pienso hacer tal cosa…

La plática se dio por terminada cuando de su oficina, salió Kikyo junto con…

-Naraku?... aun estás aquí?...- Todos miraron a Inuyasha extrañados, después pareció darse cuenta de su comentario y trató de disimular…-Quiero decir…

-No digas nada… Naraku me estaba esperando…- Kikyo también estaba exaltada, pero ésta lo estaba porque se percató de que Inuyasha tenía sujeta por la espalda a Aome.

-Así es, llevaré a un lugar especial a mi querida Kikyo… No es así?...- pasó un brazo por los hombros de la chica…

-Sí… así es…-Kikyo no pareció poner resistencia alguna…

-Ah… ya veo, pues Aome y yo también iremos a un lugar especial…- la acercó más a su lado…- Celebraremos que ahora es la Contadora oficial de Sengoku…

-Pero que casualidad, no Kikyo?...- la chica solo le sonrió falsamente…-Por qué no salimos juntos?...-

-No!...- Kikyo y Aome, parecían haber estado pensando en lo mismo…

Inuyasha las miró a ambas sorprendido, y entonces recordó la invitación de Aome, quería que fuera algo especial, solo ellos dos. No podía hacerle eso.

-Pero por qué no Kikyo, sería divertido no crees?...

-No creo que sea apropiado que alguien nos viera socializando con dos simples empleados..

-Tienen razón, no creo que sea buena idea… Será mejor que nos vayamos Aome…- la tomó del brazo para que pudieran salir…-Espero que se diviertan…- Kikyo levantó una ceja y respiro hondo, conteniendo la respiración, y ahora no pudo contenerse para responderle…

-Ustedes también…- Aome e Inuyasha salieron de Sengoku. La chica iba un poco aturdida y confundida, pudo notar que entre Inuyasha y Naraku había cierta ¿Rivalidad? Sintió una punzada en el pecho y un escalofrío que solo sentía esas veces que presentía algo. Si bien nunca se había especializado en ser una sacerdotisa, ella podía sentir cosas que otros no. Y ese tipo de escalofríos no le gustaban, porque siempre, de una forma u otra, eran certeros... Inuyasha no podía disimular ni un poco su coraje, pero trató de relajarse al recordar que no estaba solo. A pesar de que Aome no había dicho nada, pudo notar que algo le pasaba. Así que trató de olvidar lo que acababa de suceder y ponerle atención a la chica…

-Aome… pasa algo?...

-Porque no me lo dijiste antes?...

-Decirte?... Decirte qué?...

-Es ella verdad?...

-Qué?... de qué estás hablando?...- sintió como se paraba en seco, con la mirada baja y la voz algo entrecortada…-Aome?...

-Kikyo… es ella de quien estás enamorado…- Inuyasha sintió que el mundo se le venía encima, abrió los ojos sorprendido y sintió que algo le oprimía el estómago.

-Qué?...pero, qu, que dices?...- Vaciló un poco. Estaba algo turbado…Al no obtener respuesta se acercó a ella y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y al ver que una lágrima rodaba por su rostro, se sintió el ser más miserable sobre la faz de la tierra, entonces, no pudo mentir más ni tratar de hacerlo si quiera. Trató de hablar pero Aome se adelantó…

-Tú… tú sabes que te amo no es así?...

-Sí, lo sé…

-Entonces… eso es suficiente para mi…- Inuyasha se sorprendió al ver que la chica le mostraba una sonrisa. Sintió un nudo en la garganta…-Aome…- quiso decirle algo, pero no sabía qué…

-Ven, acompáñame Inuyasha…- le tomó una mano y lo condujo el resto del camino hasta su departamento…

&&&&&&&&

Entraron al departamento y Aome encendió el estereo dejando una música de fondo suave. Entró en la cocina sacando algo de comida congelada y poniéndola en el microondas…

-Espero no te moleste comer esto, pero, no tengo algo más…Inuyasha?...

-Eh?... No, está bien…- Se sentó en uno de los sofás con mil y una cosas en la cabeza. "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Inuyasha?"… "Eres un estúpido, un cobarde!... Le prometiste no herirla!"… Recordó que Aome lloraba e inconscientemente apretó los puños reprochándose… "Ella… Ella Te ama"… "¿Qué tanto es lo que piensas?"… Otra chica de cabello negro vino a su mente, haciéndole sentir un vacío dentro… "Kikyo"….

-Inuyasha?...- Aome estaba frente él tendiéndole una copa con vino tinto. Inuyasha la miró a los ojos y tomó la copa poniéndose de pie…- Estás bien?...

Una canción de tipo balada se escuchaba de fondo. Inuyasha sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba, siempre que la tenía así, le pasaba igual. En cada encuentro se intensificaba, tal vez en verdad se estaba enamorando de ella, tal vez Kikyo era solo una obsesión, tal vez, tal vez… Le sonrió y se acercó más a ella susurrándole al oído: -Brindo por ti… Por la mejor Contadora que conozco…

Aome se sonrojó y sintió un hormigueo por todo su cuerpo…-Gracias…- dieron un sorbo y después, Inuyasha tomó ambas copas y las puso sobre la mesa…

-Me permite esta pieza?...- Aome le sonrió divertida y aceptó su propuesta. Comenzaron a bailar. Él, la sujetaba por la cintura mientras que ella lo hacía por el cuello. Ambos tenía la mirada fija en el otro y sus labios reclamaban unirse. Se acercaron más y más, lentamente hasta que, primero, se rozaron para después fundirse en un beso apasionado. Inuyasha la separó un poco con una mano y recargó su frente con la de ella. Aome se acercó a su oído para aclararle una sola cosa que le pedía su corazón…-Sabes Inuyasha?... yo, solo quiero estar a tu lado… No me importa lo demás…- Sintió como el chico se detenía y la sostenía de nuevo por el rostro para tenerla frente él. Le sonrió y la besó de nuevo. Primero un beso profundo, después varios pequeños y pausados que salían de él al tiempo que le hacía una petición, la más dura que haya hecho antes…-Aome…enséñame… enséñame a amarte…

Aome lo miró sorprendida. ¿Había escuchado bien, le estaba pidiendo qué se quedara con ella?... No pudo ocultar su felicidad, le sonrió ampliamente y se dejó amar, por primera vez en esa relación, se dejó llevar por él, quien la besaba y acariciaba sin dejar de pedirle lo mismo una y otra vez…

&&&&&&

Aome despertó en su cama estando cubierta solo por una sábana. La noche que pasó, había sido la más maravillosa de toda su vida. No solo se había vuelto a entregar a él, la persona que más amaba, sino que ahora se había sentido así, amada. Miró su reloj y notó que ya era muy tarde. Se sentó en la cama buscándolo pero no estaba. En su lugar estaba una rosa, junto con una tarjeta que decía:

"_Gracias Aome…Gracias por enseñarme a amarte… te veré en la noche…_

_Inuyasha_"…

Sintió como el corazón se aceleraba más y más. Cuánto lo amaba, cuan feliz la hacía. A pesar de saber y conocer sus sentimientos, sabía que con el tiempo, acabaría por aprender a amarla…

CONTINUARA….

**Bueno ahora que después de tanto tiempo, actualizo espero con MUCHO gusto sus reviews si?... ya saben que acepto con todo gusto todos sus comentarios. Espero hayan quedado satisfechas con este capitulo. Sé que aun hay muchos cabos sueltos pero, prometo arreglarlos… byes!**


	7. 7 Un Corazón Enamorado

**7.- **_Un Corazón Enamorado…_

-Entonces Inuyasha, ¿Tú y la señorita Aome tienen una relación formal?...

-Pues, sí… le pedí una oportunidad…

-Tienes demasiado Inuyasha…

-A qué te refieres?...

-Perdóname que te lo diga, pero la señorita Aome es mucha pieza para ti… Deberías darte cuenta de lo afortunado que eres por tener su cariño…

-Feh! Claro que me doy cuenta, no necesitas echármelo en cara…- Su semblante cambió enseguida, sabía que Aome lo amaba, y que él, la quería, la quería demasiado como para ahora herirla. No podía hacerle eso a Aome, no podía…-Además, yo también la quiero…

-Pero no la amas…

-Ya aprenderé… estoy seguro…

-Y Kikyo?... qué pasará con ella?

-Nada… Con ella nunca pasará nada… Kikyo y yo somos muy diferentes…Nada podría pasar entre nosotros…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aome dejó la tarjeta en donde mismo y sujetó la rosa acercándola a su rostro para poder aspirar su dulce aroma. Sonrió recordando la maravillosa noche que había pasado con Inuyasha, la forma en que fue amada y tomada. Su corazón latía rápidamente. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y tomó el auricular del teléfono con una mano mientras con la otra marcaba el número. Se escuchó sonar dos ó tres veces, antes que su amiga se escuchara por el otro lado…

-Sengoku, Buenos días, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?...

-Sango, estás ocupada?...

La chica abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa al saber que se trataba de su amiga, hasta esa mañana ausente. Se giró en la silla observando que nadie la escuchara, para después hablarle casi en un susurro pero con tono fuerte…-Aome, estás loca!... qué te pasó, ¿Por qué no viniste hoy?... Tienes suerte de que Kikyo no haya llegado aun, todavía puedes llegar…

-No creo ir hoy Sango…- Sonrió recordando de nuevo la razón…

-¿Qué?... ¿Por qué?...- La voz conocida de Kikyo le hizo girarse en la silla y comenzar a balbucear para disimular con la persona que hablaba…

-Sango… Tengo alguna llamada?...

-Ehmm… No, no señorita, ninguna…- tapó con una mano el auricular dejando a Aome hablando sola por el otro lado…

-Con quien hablas?...

-Ah… es, es uno de esos licenciadillos que solo molestan, ya sabe… En seguida lo corto…- Kikyo frunció el ceño extrañada. Después escuchó a Sango decir al teléfono…-No, licenciado, ya le dije que por el momento no necesitamos de sus servicios, además ya contamos con nuestro grupo de abogados…- Aome miró el auricular tratando de comprender lo que Sango le decía, hasta que por fin pareció darse cuenta de lo que ocurría…-Ah… ya veo… no puedes hablar eh?...

-Precisamente Licenciado…

-Si quieres llamo después…

-No!... No, no es necesario que haga eso… además tiene que explicarme unas cuantas cosas…

-Sango, ¿qué pasa?... Solo dígale que no moleste…-Kikyo estaba exasperada ante la aparente insistencia del abogado ese…

-Ehm… sí… es que, sabe? Es un poco terco…- Sango trataba de alargar la conversación para terminar de platicar con Aome, pero Kikyo se lo impidió…

-A ver dame eso Sango…- le arrebató el auricular de la mano y le argumentó un poco exaltada…-Es usted tonto o qué?... Ya se le dijo que no queremos de sus servicios, así que deje de molestar…- Y sin más, colgó dando un fuerte golpe. Aome rió divertida colgando también el teléfono, había estado cerca de ser descubierta por su jefa…

-Vaya con esta gentuza… A propósito, en dónde está Higurashi?...

Sango sintió como se le revolvía el estómago, cómo despreciaba que Kikyo hablara así de sus empleados, ella en sí le caía muy mal. Pero ahora tenía otro problema más serio. Aome no estaba en Sengoku, y según comprendió antes de que Kikyo le colgara, no iría en el resto del día, así que debía inventarse algo…-Ehm… Aome… Aome llamó muy temprano para avisar que no podría venir hoy señorita…

-Ja, pero qué tal?... Apenas si la ascendí y ahora falta en su primer día como contadora…y, se puede saber por qué?...

-Ehm… tiene…tiene… Calentura! Sí eso… tenía mucha calentura y no podía venir hoy… pero seguro mañana está aquí…

-Mas le vale… estaré en mi oficina y no quiero ninguna llamada ni que nadie me moleste, de acuerdo?...

-Sí señorita…- En cuanto Kikyo entró su oficina, Sango tomó el teléfono y le marcó a Aome…

-Sí?...

-Estuvimos cerca, me debes una Aome! Casi te despide la bruja de Kikyo…

-Supo que era yo?...

-No, pero preguntó por ti… le dije que tenías calentura y que no podías venir hoy…

La chica soltó una risita divertida…-Calentura?...- "Bueno, de alguna forma si"…

-Qué es tan divertido?...

-No, nada…

-Mmmm… y Bien?... ahora dime por qué no viniste?...

-Pues… es una larga historia, pero en resumidas cuentas es por culpa de Inuyasha…

-Lo sabía! Sabía que te haría sufrir… Hay Aome!... Dime, qué fue lo que te hizo?...

-Tranquila, no me hizo nada… Fue solo un decir… Lo que quise decir es que no me despertó por la mañana…

-Ay no Aome!... de nuevo dormiste con él?...

-Sí… Sango, no sabes… fue, fue maravilloso…

Sango solo suspiró escuchando la manera en que su amiga se expresaba…-y ahora por qué?...

-No puedo decirte por teléfono…

-Pues no te preocupes, a la hora de la comida voy a tu departamento y me cuentas todo…

-Está bien… Aquí te espero…Oye, no está Inuyasha?...

-Sí, debe estar en su oficina…Quieres hablar con él?...

-Sí, quiero recordarle su promesa… le voy a preparar una cena inolvidable…

-De acuerdo, te lo paso y nos vemos en la tarde eh?... bye…- Apretó un botón y transfirió la llamada a Inuyasha…

-Qué pasa Sango?...

-Aome te llama, por la línea 3…

-Gracias… Aome?...

-Hola Inuyasha, estás ocupado?...

-No, para ti nunca…

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa infantil, hablar con él ahora resultaba un poco diferente y hasta extraño, después de todo ahora eran ¿Novios?...-Oye, por qué no me despertaste?...

-Te veías tan hermosa dormida que preferí no hacerlo…

-Tonto… ahora soy la contadora, no debo faltar a Sengoku…

-No pasará nada por un día…pero, estás bien?...

-Sí, solo quería recordarte tu promesa… vendrás en la noche verdad?...

-Claro que iré…

-Que bien, porque te tengo preparada una sorpresa…

-Ah sí?... Qué sorpresa?...

-Si te lo digo ya no será sorpresa no?... Así que ya no preguntes y te espero en la noche si?...

-Está bien… te veré en la noche…-Quiso colgar pero la voz de la chica se lo impidió…

-Inuyasha?...

-Sí?...

-Te amo…- Sintió que el corazón de pronto se le paralizaba. Siempre que le decía eso y que no pudiera responderle lo mismo le hacían sentir así, pero tal vez muy pronto lo haría…

-Gracias…- después colgó el teléfono suspirando y sonriendo al mismo tiempo. Era cierto, debía ser muy afortunado para que una chica como Aome lo amara tanto…

&&&&&&&&&&&& **(N/A sí ya sé, demasiada charla telefónica, pero era necesaria, ya verán por qué…)**

Luego de ir al departamento de Aome, Sango regresó Sengoku para completar su turno. Las labores siguieron su curso así como el reloj. Faltaba apenas media hora para que terminara la rutina cuando Kikyo llamó por el altavoz ordenándole ir a su oficina…

-Si dígame señorita Kikyo…

-Sango, necesito que prepares la sala de juntas…

-Ahorita?...- preguntó extrañada. Ya no era tiempo de juntas, en cualquier momento los trabajadores comenzarían a irse.

-Sí, ahora mismo… es urgente… también avisa a Inuyasha, y a Toutosaide…Necesito que les digas que ahora saldrán más tarde, también tu…Espero que no tuvieras planes para esta noche Sango…

-Ehm… No, para nada…- "Que mas te da si los tenía?"…

-Bien, entonces hazlo…

-Sí, enseguida…- Salió obedeciendo las órdenes. Le informó al señor Toutosaide, pero al parecer este ya se había ido desde hace horas antes. Así que le avisó a Inuyasha…

-¿Qué? Ahora?...

-Sí…

-Pero qué le pasa?... Está loca o qué?...

-Esa no es novedad…Al parecer va a tomar mucho tiempo esta junta…

-Aaarrggg… Qué estará pasando?...

-No lo sé, pero no olvides llamar a Aome, te iba a estar esperando…

-Sí, claro…- En cuanto Sango salió, tomó el teléfono y le marcó a la chica…-Aome?

-Sí, qué pasa?...

-Una junta de última hora, al parecer Kikyo se volvió loca y esto va a tomar tiempo…

-Ah… ya veo… No importa te estaré esperando…

-Será mejor que duermas, de cualquier forma puedo entrar con el duplicado que me diste…

-Ya te dije que no importa… te esperaré…así que termina la junta y vienes de acuerdo?...

-Está bien… hasta luego…-colgó y tomó los papeles para ir a la junta…

&&&&&&&&&&&

Fue una reunión bastante extraña sin mencionar larga. Los minutos seguían su curso. Ya eran las 12:30 cuando Kikyo le ordenó a Sango retirarse, argumentando que ya no era útil ahí. Kikyo siguió explicando a Inuyasha largos procesos e instrucciones para su elaboración. El chico la escuchaba algo extrañado, aun sin comprender la razón de la junta. Cuando al parecer todo estaba ajustado ya pasaban de las dos de la madrugada…

-Y bien?... ahora me dirás que pretendes con esta junta?...

Kikyo quien terminaba un largo y contagioso bostezo lo miró extrañada…-Debo darte explicaciones?...

-DEBES, porque si no lo has notado, trabajo horas extras, por lo tanto, quisiera una explicación…

-No seas irónico, está bien te lo diré… Necesitaba poner en orden estos asuntos antes del fin de semana…

-Y eso para?...

-Ya lo sabrás, por ahora confórmate con saber eso… El proyecto de la perla de Shikonn, es muy importante, así que espero haya quedado claro…- Esbozó otro bostezo el cual hizo a Inuyasha reír. Resultaba curioso observar cómo la persona que decía ser la más capaz, se mostraba ahora vulnerable como cualquier otra a causa del sueño…

-Qué?... de que te ríes?...

-Creo que iré por más café…

-No necesito más café, todavía puedo estar despierta…-Bostezó de nuevo…

-Sí, eso se nota…- Se puso de pie y salió por más café. Cuando regresó, Kikyo estaba recostada sobre la mesa profundamente dormida. Inuyasha movió la cabeza y sonrió ante la derrota de Kikyo… "Terca"… Se acercó a ella tratando de despertarla pero fue en vano, parecía muerta. (N/A ok, irónico) De nuevo sonrió y sintió como la piel se le erizaba ligeramente. Lucía tan indefensa y tan tierna así, no parecía ella…-Pareces un ángel… lástima que seas el mismísimo demonio…- Sonrió de nuevo y la tomó en sus brazos sacándola de Sengoku y llevándola hasta la limosina en donde esperaba Miroku, quien al ver que estaba dormida salió de esta y abrió la puerta del automóvil dejando que Inuyasha la recostara en el asiento…

-Se quedó dormida a plena junta… Podrás solo?...

-Sí, no te preocupes…

-Bien… nos veremos mañana…

-Inuyasha, No quieres que te lleve?... Luces muy cansado para conducir…

-No, estoy bien… gracias…

-De acuerdo, hasta mañana…

Siguió caminando hasta el estacionamiento para subir a su auto e ir con quien desde hace rato le esperaba… "Aome"… De camino estuvo analizando lo que le acababa de suceder. Resultó curiosa la forma en que, estando solo con ella no fue capaz de besarla, o tal vez fue, que, ahora no sintió deseos de hacerlo. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?... Antes el estar solo cerca de ella, era razón para que su corazón se acelerara y tuviera unos deseos incontrolables por besarla, pero ahora no fue así. Sabía que estaba enamorado de ella, pero también estaba Aome. ¿Sería entonces que, tal vez, Aome había logrado enseñarle algo?... Y si así fue… ¿Qué era?... Cuando menos imaginó ya había llegado al departamento de Aome. Salió del auto y subió por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso. Sacó unas llaves de su saco y abrió la puerta. Lo primero que tuvo a la vista fue la mesa, puesta con velas algo derretidas y las copas servidas con vino blanco. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, solo alumbraba la luz del pasillo que entraba por la puerta. Notó una figura en el sillón recostada, de inmediato supo que se trataba de Aome. Cerró la puerta y dejó su saco junto con las llaves sobre la mesa, para después ir a lado de Aome y tomarla entre sus brazos…

-Aome… Aome…- la movió ligeramente haciéndola reaccionar. La chica abrió lentamente los ojos tratando de distinguir la figura que se le ponía enfrente, al identificarla le sonrió…-Tonta… te dije que durmieras…

Aome se incorporó quedando sentada en el sillón con Inuyasha de frente…-Y yo te dije que te esperaría…- El chico le sonrió y le tomó el rostro entre las manos acercándolo a él para besarla. Entonces sintió lo que no había sentido, el corazón latir muy rápido y todo el cuerpo erizarse con la cercanía de la chica. Aome se dejó hacer y besar sintiendo una profunda felicidad en el pecho… Se separaron con las respiraciones algo agitadas…

-Debes estar cansado…

-No tanto…- le sonrió algo seductoramente haciéndola enrojecer…La besó de nuevo, pero esta vez más profundamente. Se levantó poco a poco llevándola con él, hasta ponerse totalmente de pie y sujetarla por la cintura. Comenzó a besarle el cuello pasando de vez en cuando a sus orejas, escuchando como la chica emitía pequeños suspiros…

-Aome… Nunca me respondiste…

-De qué hablas?...- le sujetó el rostro por el mentón y la miró fijamente a los ojos.-En verdad me enseñarás cómo amarte?...- Su tono fue bastante serio e inclusive temeroso, en verdad deseaba amarla, tanto o más como ella lo hacía…

La chica se limitó a sonreír…-y tú que crees?...- Después fue ella quien inició el beso para después sentir como dos brazos la sujetaban por las piernas y la elevaban para dirigirla a la habitación en dónde la recostó suavemente en la cama. Aome observó como Inuyasha se recostaba a lado suyo propinándole pequeños besos tiernos. La chica se recargó en su pecho abrazándolo por este. Sintió como Inuyasha la abrazaba por la cintura para acercarla más a él al tiempo que acariciaba y peinaba con sus dedos su cabellera. Así se quedaron por unos minutos, antes de quedarse profundamente dormidos, pero pensando el uno en el otro, como debía ser…

-"Lo amo…lo amo tanto"…

-"No sabes cómo deseo amarte…Aome"…

CONTINUARA…

**Hola! Pues aquí me tienen con otro capitulo, aunque no parezca, sigo sin tener clara la idea, jaja así que necesito reviews eh?... jaja… Bueno respecto algunas peticiones que me han hecho en decirles sobre quien será el capi si INUxKIKYO o INUxAOME, pues creo que será imposible ya que, como se darán cuenta aquí, siempre pongo de ambas parejas para tratar de equilibrar la balanza jeje… pero de cualquier forma no es mucho lo que pongo de INUxKIKYO así que creo que ese hígado podrá soportarlo no?... jaja si no igual ya saben se aceptan jitomatazos… bueno espero les guste y espero actualizar pronto… byes!**


	8. 8 Mi Mente y Corazón

**8.- **_Mi mente y corazón…_

Inuyasha debía analizar lo que le estaba ocurriendo, no solo por él, sino también por Kikyo y Aome, sobre todo Aome… Sabía que con Kikyo sentía algo que con ninguna otra, pero Aome, ella se habían encargado de hacerle ver otra cara a las cosas.

Los días pasaron tranquila y normalmente. La relación entre Inuyasha y Aome seguía viento en popa, cosa que Aome agradecía y reflejaba todos los días. Sango parecía estar más tranquila, también se había percatado de que esos dos estaban bien y la alegría incontenible de su amiga la relajaban. Después de todo ella y Miroku también estaban bien, ese chofer que parecía bastante mujeriego y depravado, resultó ser un compañero ameno al cual Sango amaba demasiado.

El ambiente en Sengoku se había tornado algo diferente. Kikyo se comportaba "extraña", en ocasiones mostraba una semisonrisa a alguno de los empleados y las ocasiones en las que estaba de mal humor, se habían reducido. Las ojeras ya no eran tan notorias en ella y su palidez había ido desapareciendo. La única explicación que veían eran las últimas noticias sobre Kaede, al parecer estaba asimilando bien la rehabilitación y además visitaba a un terapeuta… Esa debía ser la razón. No?...

&&&&&&&&

Aome estaba en recepción junto con Sango, el haberse convertido en Contadora la había hecho más entusiasta en su trabajo, así que se había adelantado en los balances, cuentas y demás por hacer. Sango recibió una llamada, y la línea dos sonó al tiempo, así que Aome retomó su antiguo trabajo de telefonista por un momento atendiendo el llamado, tomó nota y después colgó. Sango debía entregarle un recado a Kikyo así que se puso de pie y entró a la oficina dejando sola a Aome en recepción.

La puerta principal se abrió dejando ver a un joven alto de cabellos negros sujetos a una coleta, tenía los ojos de un tono verde esmeralda y vestía un traje color café. En la mano llevaba un maletín. Se acercó al mostrador presentándose ante Aome, quien lo miraba algo sorprendida, ya que, además de ser bien parecido, nunca lo había visto por Sengoku, así que debía venir de parte de alguna otra empresa. El joven la miró fijamente y le esbozó una sonrisa la cual hizo que casi inconscientemente, Aome se sonrojara…

-Muy buenos días…

-Buenos días…

-Soy Kouga Makamoto, (N/A alguien conoce apellidos japoneses!) vengo de parte de la empresa Tessaiga, soy abogado…- le tendió una mano sin dejarla de ver a los ojos, le parecía una mujer hermosa…

-Aome Higurashi…- le correspondió al saludo. Kouga le tomó la mano y le besó el dorso haciéndola sonrojar de nuevo…-En qué puedo ayudarle Sr. Makamoto?...

-Kouga, llámame Kouga por favor, si no me harás sentir como un anciano…

-Está bien… En qué puedo ayudarte Kouga?

-Quisiera ver a la señorita Kikyo…

Inuyasha había salido de su oficina y escuchaba la conservación, al igual que observaba la escena, la cercanía de ambos le había hecho empuñar las manos y apretar la mandíbula, ¿Quién demonios era ese tipo y por qué besaba la mano de Aome, Además, quería ver a Kikyo... Caminó hasta ellos interrumpiendo la conversación y mirando extrañado a Kouga…-Y, para qué quieres verla?...

Kouga lo miró extrañado y levantó una ceja…-Perdón?...

-Par a qué quieres ver a Kikyo?...- lo seguía viendo algo desafiante, pero también seguía notando que no soltaba la mano de Aome…

Aome notó que el ambiente estaba algo extraño, así que los presentó…-Ehmm… Inuyasha, él es Kouga… es abogado… Kouga, él es Inuyasha, es el asistente de la señorita Kikyo…

-Ah… ya veo, así que usted es su asistente?...

Inuyasha carraspeó, Kouga seguía sin soltar a Aome, así que algo exasperado separó la unión interponiéndose entre ambos y sujetando fuertemente la mano de Kouga en forma de saludo…-Así es, Inuyasha Taisho… Mucho gusto…- Estrujó aun más la mano de Kouga quien comenzó a hacer lo mismo…

-Kouga… Kouga, Makamoto… vengo de parte de Tessaiga… traigo una demanda en contra de Sengoku…- Inuyasha frunció el ceño y se separó de Kouga mirándolo extrañado…

-Demanda?... De qué demonios estás hablando?...

-Inuyasha!...- Aome lo reprimió…

-Así es… sí eres el asistente de Kikyo, supongo que podré tratar esto contigo…

-Feh! Claro que soy su asistente… Pero no vamos a tratar nada… No me interesa tu demanda…

-Pues creo que tu jefa no opinaría lo mismo…- Inuyasha lo miró furioso, y más aun al ver la reacción de Aome, quien sujetó, de nuevo, la mano de Kouga y lo condujo hasta la oficina de Inuyasha…

-No te preocupes, claro que lo tratarán… ven acompáñame Kouga…- le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria a Inuyasha quien la miraba asombrado…-Por favor, siéntate…

-Gracias Aome… tú sí que eres muy amable…- le dirigió otra sonrisa provocando que de nuevo se sonrojara…

-Qué dijiste?...- Inuyasha también se puso rojo pero de coraje, quiso abalanzarse en contra de él, pero Aome lo sujetó. Se giró hacia Kouga y le dirigió una mirada tranquila…

-Jeje… en seguida volvemos si?...- Cerró la puerta dejándolo dentro y mirando a Inuyasha extrañada comenzó a reprimirlo…-Estás loco o que?... Qué te pasa?...

-Feh!... No me pasa nada… Ese abogaducho no dejará ninguna demanda…

-Inuyasha no hables así!...

-Aaarrggg…. Me quieres decir por qué lo defiendes?...

-Qué?...

-Feh!... él es el extraño aquí, pero parece que para ti no…

Aome lo miraba extrañada, quiso contestarle de igual forma, pero de pronto comprendió lo que le pasaba…-Inuyasha… estás celoso?...- No pudo evitar sonreir. Inuyasha se puso de un tono rojizo en las mejillas y esquivó la mirada de Aome…

-Feh!... no digas tonterías Aome!... ¿Por qué debería ponerme celoso de ese abogaducho?...

-No lo sé… tú dímelo…- Al chico se le atoraron las palabras en la boca. Sabía que no tenía razones para dudar de ella, pero no podía evitar sentir deseos de estrangular a Kouga. Aome entendió su silencio, así que se acercó a él y le dijo en el oído…-Sabes que al único que quiero es a ti no?...- Lo besó en la mejilla haciéndolo sonrojar de nuevo…-Tonto…- Se alejó de él para ir a la oficina con Kouga pero fue detenida por Inuyasha.

El chico había sentido sus mejillas enardecer, cosa que no había sentido antes, o mejor dicho, que ninguna mujer había conseguido hacer. Cuando la tuvo cerca y la escuchó decir eso, no pudo evitar sentir deseos de tomarla y besarla. Así que la acercó de nuevo a él, cerca, muy cerca y así, sin decir nada, terminó por tomarla y besarla con desenfreno y pasión. El deseo de tenerla cerca se acrecentó, la sola idea de que algo o alguien la alejaran de él, era la razón de que quisiera sentirla más cerca. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué ahora de repente, no podía ni pensar en estar lejos de ella? ¿Sería que…?

Aome recuperó el aliento y se separó de él, la situación estaba comenzando a salirse de control, pero eso no significaba que no quisiera estar con él. Sus besos parecían quemarla, sabían diferente que al principio, sabía que algo le estaba pasando a Inuyasha, pero talvez por temor, no preguntó nada. Se miraron fijamente por varios segundos, ambos podían sentir sus corazones latir tan rápido que parecían se saldrían del pecho…El silencio lo terminó Inuyasha quien le sujetó el rostro y sin dejar de mirarla, le dijo algo que pareció mas una promesa…-No voy a perderte Aome…- La chica sintió una gran alegría dentro de su pecho, de su cuerpo, de su mente… quiso gritar de felicidad, pero solo pudo reaccionar sonriéndole con los ojos cristalinos e inclusive una lágrima salió de ellos. Inuyasha sintió que se le oprimía el corazón, ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Dijo algo indebido?...

La puerta de la oficina se abrió estando Kouga del otro lado, causando que ambos se separasen de inmediato. El chico los miraba extrañado e Inuyasha frunció el ceño por la abrupta interrupción. Aome volteó el rostro tratando de que Kouga no la notara llorando, sin embargo, el chico lo notó de inmediato y después miró un poco extrañado y bastante molesto a Inuyasha quien igual estaba extrañado por la reacción de Aome. La chica solo pensaba en ocultar su rostro, sin imaginarse lo que pasaba por la mente de Kouga e Inuyasha, aunque ella sabía que esas lagrimas eran de felicidad…-Traeré café…- Se giró dejándolos solos…

Inuyasha la siguió con la mirada, no quería dejar las cosas así, pero primero tenía que atender a Kouga así que algo decepcionado se torno frente a Kouga y le sorprendió ver la forma en que este lo miraba. Inuyasha levantó una ceja extrañado…-Qué?...

Kouga no supo por donde empezar, no quiso quedarse callado, esa chica era muy hermosa y se notaba que era muy dulce, así que no permitiría que ese tonto que acababa de conocer y que desde el principio no le cayó bien, le causara algún daño. Así que decidió mandarle una indirecta, bastante directa…-No sé que es lo que pase entre ustedes, pero te recuerdo que soy abogado y no me gusta ver sufrir a las personas por otra gente que no vale la pena… Y mucho menos a personas como Aome…

Inuyasha comprendió a la perfección la indirecta, y no pudo sentir hervir la sangre de nuevo…-Yo sería incapaz de dañarla… Así que mejor ahórrate tus comentarios… Abogado…

-Eso espero…

-Por qué no pasas de una buena vez, me das la demanda y te largas…

-Será un placer…- ambos entraron y se sentaron. Kouga sacó unos papeles de su maletín y se los tendió a Inuyasha…-Como te había dicho… Tessaiga, está demandando a Sengoku, por una fuerte cantidad de dinero…

-Feh!... y me quieres decir ¿Por qué?...

-Muy fácil… El proyecto Shikon te dice algo?...

-Qué?... ¿Cómo sabes del proyecto Shikon?...

-Ese es el problema…- Aome entró a la oficina con dos tazas de café, le tendió una a cada uno y se quedó parada junto Inuyasha, notando de inmediato que el ambiente, para variar, no era muy ameno…

-El proyecto de Shikon es algo interno de Sengoku… Se supone que nadie fuera de aquí sabe sobre él…

-No… El proyecto Shikon, es una idea de Tessaiga, la cual Sengoku, se ha encargado de robar…

-Qué!... De qué estás hablando?...- Se puso de pie casi por inercia golpeando el escritorio, Aome lo sujetó de un brazo tratando de calmarlo…

-Como lo escuchas… de cualquier forma la intención de Tessaiga, no es hacer un escándalo de esto, y mucho menos tener problemas con ustedes, así que mi deber aquí es, tratar de llegar a un acuerdo para evitar que proceda la demanda…

-Feh!... Un acuerdo?... Estás loco… Cómo sé que no fueron ustedes los que robaron nuestra idea y ahora pretenden que les paguemos por eso!...

-Inuyasha… tranquilo…- Aome le sujeto la mano brindándole apoyo…

-Tessaiga cuenta con las pruebas necesarias, de otra forma, no hubiera podido ceder la demanda…

-Pues de cualquier forma Sengoku no va a negociar!... Así que puedes tomar tu demanda y…

-Inuyasha!

-Feh!...

Kouga pareció no inmutarse por sus comentarios, debía estar bastante acostumbrado a esas situaciones, así que no cayó en provocaciones…-Me pregunto si tu jefa, opinará lo mismo…

-Ja! Claro que Kikyo opina lo mismo… Será mejor que te vayas si no quieres que…

-Está bien… entonces, pronto tendrán noticias mías y de Tessaiga…- Se puso de pie y caminó hasta Aome, le tomó la mano y de nuevo besó su dorso…-Espero volver a verte Aome…

-Sí… Claro…- Esta vez solo le sonrió por cortesía, ahora no había logrado sonrojarse.

Kouga miró a Inuyasha quien tenía cara de pocos amigos y sonrió internamente…-Hasta luego Inuyasha…y recuerda lo que te dije…- Se dio la media vuelta y salió. Inuyasha se abalanzó en su contra pero de nuevo Aome lo sujetó… "Idiota!"…

-Tranquilízate Inuyasha…

-Feh!...

-Qué fue lo que te dijo?...

-Nada… cosas sin importancia…- Recordó las palabras de Kouga y la razón por la cual se las dijo. Sintió de nuevo que el corazón se le oprimía al recordarla llorando...-Aome…

-Sí?...

La sujetó por los hombros y la sentó en su silla. Después se agachó hasta quedar a su nivel y mirándola fijamente a los ojos le preguntó…-¿Por qué estabas llorando?...

Aome se sonrojó ligeramente y agachó la mirada…-Ah… eso… No fue nada…

-Aome… no me mientas…- le levantó el rostro obligándola a verlo…-¿Hice algo malo?...

-No!... claro que no…- se apresuró a decir, si bien le daba pena decirle el porqué lloraba, no quería que pensara que fue por algo que hizo, eso nunca pasaría…

Inuyasha gimió no muy convencido de sus palabras…-Entonces?...

Aome le sonrió inocentemente…-Cosas de mujeres… solo puedo decirte que fueron lágrimas de felicidad…

Inuyasha no tuvo más remedio que sonreír satisfecho con su respuesta, aunque levantó una ceja y la miró algo seductoramente…-Y, por qué estabas feliz?...

-Y porque habría de ser?... por que estás a mi lado, solo por eso…- lo besó fugazmente en los labios, pero Inuyasha se encargaría de hacerlo más largo. Siguieron besándose de igual forma que hacía unos momentos, solo que ahora estaban solos en su oficina…

Inuyasha la sujetó por la cintura poniéndose ambos de pie. La acercó más a él y la chica lo remedó atrayéndolo por el cuello. Al poco tiempo dejaron de ser solo los besos para traer ahora también, caricias. Inuyasha no podía dejar de sentir esa necesidad, de tenerla cerca, de hacerla suya una vez más… Solo que ahora sería diferente, porque, ahora quizá, sí sería solo suya…La elevó hasta subirla en el escritorio y seguir besándola. Recorrió su cuello varias veces escuchándola suspira incontrolablemente. El chico comenzó a sacar el saco de la chica y a desabrochar la blusa de ésta, acariciando su pecho y su estómago… después pasó una de sus manos hasta sus piernas y lentamente subió la falda hasta donde le fue posible, para acariciar sus piernas…

Aome abrió los ojos recordando el lugar en donde se encontraban y se separó de él rápidamente…-Inuyasha detente… aquí no…

-Aaarrg… ¿Por qué no?... Nadie nos está viendo…

-No es por eso… No es el lugar adecuado…

-Feh!...- Vio como Aome se bajó del escritorio y comenzó a arreglarse las ropas y el cabello…-Qué haces?...

-Será mejor que me vaya...tengo que terminar unos balances…

-Te vas a ir así nada más?...

-Sí… Además, tú también deberías ponerte a trabajar… No piensas decirle a Kikyo sobre lo de la demanda?...

-Feh!... "Kikyo"… supongo que sí…- la recordó por un instante, pero ahora era diferente, o no?...

-Bien, entonces…- Se acercó a él…-Talvez después podamos terminar esto…- Le guiñó un ojo y salió de la oficina…Inuyasha también se arregló el traje y suspiró derrotado. Seguro le esperaba un sermón, conociendo a Kikyo… Tomó la demanda y fue hasta la oficina de Kikyo…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kikyo estaba sentada tras su escritorio con la mirada fija en una pequeña caja negra que sostenía en sus manos. Le daba varias vueltas, analizándola. Se detuvo de pronto abriéndola dejando ver dentro de ella un anillo de oro, con una serie de diamantes en forma de corazón. Suspiró recordando el porqué estaba en sus manos….

**FLASH BACK**

_Naraku le tendió la silla al tiempo que Kikyo se sentaba en ella. Estaban en un restaurante bastante lujoso una canción suave se escuchaba de fondo, una orquesta tocaba del otro lado del restaurante. Un mesero se aproximó hasta ellos llevando una botella de champagne y un ramo grande de rosas de un tono rojo, casi parecido a la sangre. El mesero sirvió la bebida en las copas y extendió el ramo a Kikyo. La chica lo miró extrañada y a la vez maravillada…_

_-Y esto?... Otra sorpresa Naraku?..._

_-Eso parece… _

_Kikyo acercó el ramo hasta su rostro, cerrando los ojos y aspirando el aroma. Le sorprendió ver un extraño brillo dentro del capullo de una de las rosas, lo tomó en sus manos y descubrió que era un anillo…Dirigió la mirada hasta Naraku quien solo sonreía…_

_-Naraku, ¿qué significa esto?..._

_-Significa lo que tú quieras que signifique…_

_-Naraku… yo…_

_-Sabes Kikyo?... Eres una mujer muy hermosa y exitosa… Y Sabes mejor que nadie que nunca pude olvidarte…_

_-Sí, lo sé… eres un terco…_

_-Te prometo que esta será la última vez… De ti depende… Kikyo, la sucursal que está en China de mi empresa, requiere de mi total atención en ella… En dos meses tendré que irme para allá… Pero te quiero a mi lado…_

_-Me estás pidiendo que deje mi empresa, me case contigo y viva en China?..._

_-Sí… sobre todo que te cases conmigo…_

_-No querrás que te responda ahora mismo verdad?..._

_-Yo sé que sueles tomarte tu tiempo, así que no quiero presionarte… además también sé que yo salí de tú mente, corazón y vida, desde hace mucho tiempo…_

_-De qué hablas?..._

_-Te conozco y sé que ahora hay alguien más… -_

_Kikyo sintió un nudo en la garganta e incluso las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos. Era cierto, estaba enamorada de Inuyasha, pero al parecer, él estaba interesado en Aome…_

_-Kikyo…Solo, prométeme que lo vas a pensar si?..._

_-Claro…_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Suspiró dejando salir casi su alma. Había tantas cosas que pensar, que sentir. Si bien estaba feliz porque Kaede parecía mejorarse, e incluso la proposición de Naraku la habían motivado, había algo que la perturbaba aun… "Inuyasha"… Ese sentimiento que hacía ya varios días no la dejaba en paz. Muchas veces que estaba a solas con él, sintió la necesidad de acercarse, de besarlo, sin embargo, algo había que se lo impedía. Recordó que entre él y Aome existía algo y de nuevo sintió ese vacío dentro de ella. Ahora también estaba Naraku, ya habían tenido una relación antes con él, fue corta pero algo intensa. A pesar de que ella nunca se enamoró de él, al parecer Naraku seguía sintiendo algo por ella. La proposición la hizo sentirse algo que tal vez ya había olvidado. Se sintió mujer de nuevo, deseada. Desde la muerte de sus padres solo se había sentido miserable, y esto lo reflejaba en su carácter. Tomó de nuevo la caja negra entre sus manos, sacó el anillo y lo puso en su dedo anular izquierdo…

-Tal vez… Esto sea lo mejor…- Esbozó una sonrisa e inclusive, al imaginarse por un segundo casada, sintió un hormigueo en su estómago…

Alguien llamó a la puerta para después dejar ver a Inuyasha asomándose…

-Puedo pasar?...

-Inuyasha… sí, pasa…¿Qué se te ofrece?...-

-Ehmm… pues, verás… no traigo muy buenas noticias…

-Por qué?...Pasa algo?...- No pareció inmutarse por el comentario, en otra ocasión habría pegado el grito en el cielo. Fue lo que impulsó a Inuyasha a decírselo sin más rodeos…

-Una demanda… Tessaiga nos demanda por robarles el proyecto Shikon…

-Qué?... Cómo que robarles?...Nosotros fuimos los de la idea…Toutousaide fue el de la idea…

-Es lo mismo que pensaba, pero, tal parece que no…Quizá él haya robado la idea a Tessaiga…

-Toutousaide?... No puede ser…

-Ehmm… Kikyo?...

-Sí?...

-Hay algo más…

-Qué es?...- Seguía tranquila, incluso asustó a Inuyasha…

-Pues… No quise negociar con el abogado de Tessaiga…-Se esperó una reprimenda, sin embargo, Kikyo le contestó tranquila, de nuevo…

-Hiciste bien… necesitamos pelear esa idea… Sea robada o no, es muy buena…- Inuyasha la seguía viendo extrañado, ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?. Kikyo se dio cuenta de esto y le preguntó…-Qué?... pasa algo?

-Te sientes bien?...

-Claro que me siento bien, es más, me siento de maravilla…

-Ah… qué bien...- Bajó la mirada y notó el anillo en la mano de Kikyo, frunció el ceño y de inmediato la miró a los ojos…-Y eso?...

-Ah… No, no es nada…

-Nada?... Pues a mí me parece un anillo de compromiso, por eso estás tan feliz?...- La miraba buscando la respuesta en sus ojos, anhelando la respuesta. Aunque, no sentía una grave desilusión... ¿Por qué?...-Kikyo… vas a casarte?...

Kikyo tragó saliva, miró su mano en donde se encontraba el anillo y sonrió levemente…-Aun no lo sé…

-Ya veo… qué es lo que te detiene?...

-Ese, es el problema… que nada me detiene…-

El silencio los rodeó de pronto, resolviendo tantas preguntas que se comenzaban a formular en sus mentes, varios sentimientos que yacían en sus corazones. Tal parece que ambos habían tomado una decisión sobre eso que nunca pasó. Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa. Quiso decir tantas cosas, pero no pudo. Al recibir la misma respuesta de Kikyo, supo que ese era el fin a algo que nunca fue y que nunca podría ser…

CONTINUARA…

**Hola!... pues, a ver, creo que ya he podido poner todo lo que quería, así que ahora si, ya tomé una decisión definitiva. Por lo tanto creo que ya se acerca el fin… jaja… pero igual espero sus comentarios y jitomatazos xfa!... muxas grax por todo su apoyo!... en verdad m ayudaron mucho… byes!...**

**Pd: ya toy escribiendo uno sobre INUxAOME en donde no pienso ponerles trabas, jeje bueno espero a q lo lean y me den su opinión… espero subirlo muy pronto byes!**


	9. 9 La Despedida

**9.- **_La despedida…_

No se tenía noticia alguna sobre Kouga o Tessaiga. Eso solo podía significar que la demanda había procedido legalmente y que muy pronto recibirían un citatorio para el juicio. En una junta hecha en Sengoku, se había aclarado como el proyecto Shikon se propagó hasta Tessaiga. Totoussaide trabajó antes ahí y cuando lo hizo tenía un asistente llamado Kaejimbo, el cual resultó ser un haragán. Razón por la cual Totoussaide lo despediría.

Al parecer Kaejimbo, en un intento por vengarse, fingió ser amigo Totoussaide pasándole la idea de un proyecto como el de la perla de Shikon, producto de Tessaiga, causando así la demanda contra Sengoku.

Pero esa no fue razón suficiente para cambiar el ambiente en Sengoku, la boda anunciada hacía ya un mes, entre Naraku y Kikyo, era tema de conversación en todas partes. La boda se efectuaría en una semana y todos se mostraban dispuestos a ayudar y cooperar en lo que fuera necesario…

Aome se sorprendió con la noticia, sabía que Inuyasha sentía algo por Kikyo y le preocupaba la forma en que hubiera asimilado la noticia. Sin embargo, Inuyasha parecía el mismo de siempre, de hecho, se mostraba un poco más cariñoso y romántico con Aome. La chica quiso preguntarle lo que le ocurría, pero siempre se detenía a última hora.

Por otro lado, Inuyasha se sentía tranquilo consigo mismo, por lo tanto, cada día estaba más seguro de sus sentimientos. Tenía frente él a esa chica que tanto le había cambiado la vida en tan poco tiempo. La observaba contestar el teléfono como lo hacía antes, cuando la conoció. La chica se percató de que era observada y lo miró a los ojos, Inuyasha le sonrió seductoramente a tal grado, que Aome solo se puso tan roja que ocultó su rostro tras el teléfono. Inuyasha sintió como su corazón palpitaba rápido, suspiró aliviado y recordó lo que había ocurrido hacía ya más de un mes. Cuando Kikyo y él se despidieron de algo que nunca comenzó, pero que difícilmente se podría olvidar…

**FLASH BACK**

_-Kikyo… Vas a casarte?...- La miraba fijamente a los ojos. Sintió que el corazón se le oprimía y por momentos creyó que se le escapaba la vida. Al no obtener respuesta verbal de la chica solo pudo corroborar sus sospechas. Kikyo esquivó su mirada, esa mirada dorada que todavía despertaban en ella sensaciones inexplicables… Que lástima, lástima que nunca pudieron ser para ella del todo…_

_-Yo… aun no lo sé…- Sus palabras fueron sinceras. No quería mostrarse débil o vulnerable ante él, pero talvez si mostraba sus sentimientos, talvez si le decía lo importante que era para ella… "No puedo permitirme amarlo así… Mi vida es tan diferente a la suya… Lo nuestro no puede ser… Nunca podrá serlo"…_

_-Es Naraku?...- Hablaba casi en un susurro… Era reflejo de su inseguridad, o era temor a las respuestas que pudiera recibir?..._

_-Qué?...- le dijo tratando de comprender la pregunta…_

_-Naraku fue quien te lo propuso…_

_-Sí… Naraku…_

_-Ya veo…- tragó saliva y sin saber a la perfección el por qué, le sonrió. Fue una sonrisa sincera y amplia. Caminó hasta estar frente ella… Kikyo lo miró extrañada y una vez que lo tuvo de frente, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Esa cercanía, ese hombre, esas ganas de besarlo regresaron de pronto. Pero al parecer no era la única que las sentía…_

_Inuyasha la tomó por el rostro y la acercó a él besándola en los labios con un frenesí indescriptible. Kikyo lo sujetó por el cuello disfrutando del momento, ya que era incierto su futuro. Quien sabía si alguna vez se repetiría aquello… La chica sintió su corazón palpitar y su piel erizarse por el contacto. Una alegría la llenó poco a poco junto con otra sensación que al principio no reconoció… Inuyasha la besaba con la misma intensidad, sintiendo el tacto de sus labios y la piel suave de la chica estremecerse. Dentro de él, se albergaba una inmensa tranquilidad en su pecho, como si estuviese concluyendo algo muy importante o diera fin a algo hermoso para seguir con algo todavía mejor. De pronto una chica de cabellos negros y ojos almendra con una sonrisa, se reflejó en su mente. Entonces sintió una punzada en su pecho y un sentimiento de culpa comenzó a formarse dentro, "Aome"…_

_Abrió los ojos de pronto y separó a Kikyo con delicadeza de él. Kikyo no puso resistencia alguna, ella también había comprendido que eso nunca hubiera funcionado… Le esbozó una sonrisa al tiempo que era acariciada por Inuyasha…_

_-Espero… que seas feliz… Mí querida Kikyo…- La sujetaba solo por una de sus manos y, así sin dejar de observarla se despidió…-Hasta pronto…- Se giró y delicadamente soltó su mano diciendo más que mil palabras… Salió por completo de la oficina cerrando la puerta._

"_Adiós… Inuyasha"… Se dejó caer en la silla con lágrimas en el rostro, las cuales se le habían formado sin darse cuenta si quiera. Observó su mano izquierda, la cual tenía el anillo de compromiso y emitió una sonrisa…-Si eso es lo que debo hacer, entonces lo haré…_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Volvió a suspirar. Esta vez más aliviado y relajado que antes. Se sintió como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima. La chica que tenía en frente lo miró de nuevo, sonriéndole ahora ella de manera seductora. Inuyasha le regresó el gesto con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza… "Creo que soy bastante afortunado"…

&&&&&&&&&&

Los días se para la boda se acortaban con el paso del tiempo, Kikyo seguía con su extraño semblante de alegría, que en ella no era normal pero que desde hacía más de un mes, se había vuelto costumbre en ella. Kaede se había recuperado casi en su totalidad, así que era asistencia segura en la boda, cosa que motivaba también a Kikyo. Naraku habpi asimilado de maravilla la noticia, a tal grado que durante ese lapso de tiempo se dio a la tarea de descubrir un nuevo Naraku en él, uno más sutil y atento hacia su prometida.

Las cosas en la oficina estaban hasta ese día, tranquilas. Aome seguía con su trabajo de contadora, Sango seguía siendo la recepcionista así como Miroku seguía siendo el chofer de Kikyo. Al único que se le veía más atareado era a Inuyasha. De un tiempo para acá, estaba con más responsabilidades y tareas pedidas por Kikyo…

Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a un joven apuesto de coleta y unos ojos verde esmeralda. Sango lo observó llegar y se imaginó que sería el abogado de quien tanto se hablaba en Sengoku. El se acercó al mostrador para presentrase…

-Que tal… Soy el Licenciado Kouga Makamoto, vengo de parte de Tessaiga…

-Ah, sí… Viene buscando a Inuyasha no es así?...

-Así es, por desgracia sí…Aunque…

-Aunque, ¿Qué?...- Kouga le hizo una seña para que se acercara y poderle decir algo en el oído…

-Quisiera ver a alguien más…

-Alguien más?... ¿Quién?...

-Ehmmm… Aome… Aome Higurashi…

-Aome?...- Sango elevó un poco la voz extrañada por la petición…

-Shshss… por favor, baje la voz… Sí, quisiera ver a Aome…Podrías decirle que estoy aquí?...-Sango se quedó atónita un momento, alguien tras Kouga con la mirada furiosa había llegado y seguro había escuchado todo…

-Y se Puede Saber ¿PARA QUE DEMONIOS BUSCAS A AOME?...- Kouga se giró para encontrarse con un Inuyasha bastante exasperado e inquieto por la petición del abogado…

-Eso no es asunto tuyo…O sí Inuyasha?...

-Aaarrggg…Pues para tu información si!...

-Ja, sí, como no… En tus sueños…- Sango comenzó a preocuparse por la riña, si seguían así, no tardarían en golpearse… Aunque suspiró resignada a que aquellos dos se veían bastante infantiles… "Ah… Son unos tontos"…

Aome salió de su oficina un poco extrañada por los gritos que hasta ella llegaban, y se sorprendió aun más cuando vio a Kouga e Inuyasha peleando…

-Cállate maldito abogaducho de quinta!...- Dio un paso contra él casi hasta ponerse al tú por tú, pero Aome se interpuso poniéndose en medio… -INUYASHA!... Qué crees que estás haciendo?...

-Feh!... Este Idiota me está provocando!...

-Cobarde…

-Qué dijiste?...

-Ya, YA! Inuyasha basta!... Por favor…- acabó por separarlos entre jaloneos y empujones…

-Feh!...

-Dime Kouga, en qué puedo ayudarte?...

-Aome, solo quería saludarte… en realidad, yo venía a traer el citatorio del juicio…

-Feh! Sí, como no!… _Solo quería saludarte Aome_…- Intentó remedar el tono de Kouga con antipatía…- Feh!...

-INU-YA-SHA…

-Déjalo así Aome… Será mejor que me vaya…- Tomó la mano de la chica y besó su dorso…-Pero espero volver a verte…- Le guiñó un ojo al tiempo que le sonreía… Aome no se inmutó por la acción. Por otro lado, Inuyasha contrajo toda su ira en los puños y al contraer su mandíbula…

-Aaarrrggg… Quítale esa mano de encima!... Maldito Kouga…

-Ehm, no te preocupes Kouga, gracias por traer el citatorio… Hasta luego…

-Adiós…- Miró a Inuyasha burlándose de él para salir después de la empresa…

-Idiota…- Contrajo la expresión al notar el rostro fulminando enojo de Aome que lo asechaba…-AY!... Dime Aome… Qué... ¿Qué te pasa eh?... ¿Por qué cierras tus ojitos?...

-Aaahhh!... Eres un Tonto…- Lo pasó de largo para entrar a su pequeña oficina y cerrarla de un fuerte golpe…

-Feh!... pero, ¿Qué demonios le pasa?...- se volteó hacia Sango, quien había estado observando todo…

-Ah no!... A mí no me preguntes…- La chica se dio media vuelta atendiendo una llamada entrante…-Sengoku, buenas tardes…

-Feh!... Mujeres…

&&&&&&&&&&&

-Señorita Kikyo… le llama el señor Naraku…

-Gracias Sango, pásame la llamada… … Sí?...

-Hola, Kikyo…Interrumpo algo?...

-No, para nada… qué pasa?...

-Nada, solo quería llamar a mi futura esposa… No puedo?...

-Onigumo… Falta poco para que nos casemos…

-No me llames así… Me trae malos recuerdos…

-Pero si ese es tu verdadero nombre… Naraku es solo un alias que tomaste… Además yo conocí a Onigumo, no a Naraku…

-Mmmm… Está bien… pero no se te ocurra decir mi nombre a alguien más eh?...

-Jajaja… No te preocupes, tienes tu secreto a salvo conmigo…

-De acuerdo… Kikyo?...

-Sí?...

-Ya terminaste tus pendientes?... Falta poco para la boda…

-Ya casi… solo me falta lo más importante…

-¿Qué es?...

-Poner a cargo de Sengoku a Inuyasha…

&&&&&&&&&&&

El día en Sengoku había finalizado para casi todos, la empresa se encontraba casi desierta. Inuyasha salió de su oficina para ir a la de Aome por ella. Llamó a la puerta pero nadie respondió. Se desesperó al no obtener respuesta y comenzó a golpear más fuerte la puerta…-Aome… Aome!...

-Si sigues así, puedes tirarla…- Una chica se encontraba tras él mirándolo fijamente pero con la ternura que la caracterizaba…

-Aome…Ya no estás molesta?...- Un suspiro fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta…-Feh! Yo debería ser el molesto aquí!...

-Ah si?...- Aome hablaba tranquilamente, como siguiéndole la corriente…

-Claro que sí!... ja!... Me quieres decir ¿Por qué defendiste a Kouga?... Se supone que él es el enemigo aquí!...

-Enemigo?...De quien?...Tuyo?...- Inuyasha carraspeó tratando de disimular. Aome notó su nerviosismo y mostró una sonrisa divertida…-Inuyasha…- Se acercó a él y lo acorraló con la puerta, puso sus manos sobre su pecho y acercó su rostro al de él. Pudo sentir su respiración entrecortada debido al acercamiento… Se acercó aun más para susurrarle al oído…-Eres un tonto…- Lo miró a los ojos y le regaló otra sonrisa. Inuyasha la observaba perplejo, todavía turbado por el acercamiento…

-A dónde crees que vas?...

-A mi departamento… Quieres venir?...

-Y tu qué crees?...

&&&&&&&&

Como pudo abrió la puerta del departamento de un golpe que hizo que rebotara por la inercia. Los amantes se besaban con pasión dejando escapar suspiros por la entrega… Aome dejó caer su bolso al tiempo que Inuyasha terminaba por entrar al departamento y cerraba la puerta tras de sí… Comenzó a quitarle el saco a la chica para después desabrochar la blusa que vestía… Aome, por momentos solo se dejaba llevar al sentir las caricias de Inuyasha por todo su cuerpo…El chico la sujetó fuertemente por la cintura y la elevó un poco, sin dejar de besarla la llevó hasta la habitación… La dejó caer delicadamente en la cama, poniéndose arriba de ella…Sostenía su peso en sus propios brazos los cuales estaban a lado de la cabeza de Aome, se quedaron así por un momento… Sin besarse, solo viéndose uno al otro… Inuyasha comenzó a acariciar su rostro pausadamente, como queriendo recordar cada parte de éste, pudo apreciar lo fino y delicado que era…Aome cerró los ojos sintiendo las caricias del chico, del hombre a quien tanto amaba y del cual disfrutaba cada instante a su lado…Sintió como Inuyasha se acercaba a ella para susurrarle algo al oído…-Eres… Hermosa Aome…- Después rozó sus labios con la punta de sus dedos… Aome se estremeció ante ese acto y emitió un suspiro profundo…-Inuyasha…Te A…-Los labios de Inuyasha la acallaron en un profundo beso, el cual recuperó la pasión inicial…

Aome comenzó a zafar el nudo de la corbata, junto con los botones de la camisa… Terminó por sacarla de un solo movimiento… Sintió con sus manos el pecho duro y fornido de Inuyasha… El chico comenzó a recorrer con sus manos las piernas de Aome, haciéndola suspirar sin control… Siguió subiendo hasta su espalda y zafó el brasier junto con el cierre de la falda… Quitó delicadamente la blusa junto el sostén, aprovechando el recorrido para rozar y besar sus hombros, sus brazos, sus manos… Se enderezó ligeramente y observó las formas de la chica… Sintió un hormigueo en su cuerpo… Primero los toco, casi rozándolos… después se acercó y probó su sabor… Aome se mordió los labios para evitar que los suspiros se salieran de control, pero fue imposible… Creyó que caería rendida ante tales sensaciones. Por alguna razón, esta vez se sentía diferente… Inuyasha estaba diferente… Era, más intenso, por así llamarle…

Inuyasha buscó sus labios desesperado, él también sabía que ahora era diferente y, solo él sabía la razón… le sujetó el rostro dándole a entender que no se moviera… La besó de nuevo y después bajó a su cuello… su pecho… su vientre… Acarició sus piernas y bajó la falda junto con la ropa interior… Aome se estremeció ligeramente al sentir su contacto, emitió varios suspiros al sentirlo, de otra forma dentro de ella… Se aferró a la colcha de la cama, no pudo contenerse más y buscó sus labios… Se sentó en la cama atrayéndolo y besándolo… Inuyasha se aferró a ella por el rostro y la recostó de nuevo en la cama, pero esta vez, Aome lo giró quedando sobre él… Rió divertida al ver la expresión de Inuyasha…-Ahora es mi turno…- le susurró… comenzó a besar su pecho y a tocar su torso perfectamente marcado… Después bajó para quitar su pantalón junto la trusa que vestía…

Inuyasha sonrió un poco extrañado con la actitud de la chica… Aome besó su estómago al tiempo que rozaba con su mano la masculinidad del chico, lo que provocó que Inuyasha emitiera un grito de placer, suficiente para tomarla por la cintura y bajarla de él, sometiéndola bajo su cuerpo… Inuyasha la observó antes de comenzar a besarla de nuevo… Aome se aferró a él por la espalda… El chico la sujetó por la cintura acomodándola para poder terminar el acto… La chica cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios antes de sentir cómo era penetrada cuidadosamente… Comenzó a suspirar sin control al tiempo que sentía el ritmo que llevaba Inuyasha… La respiración del chico la tenía junto a su oído, cerca de su rostro… Inuyasha comenzó a besarla en el cuello sin pensar en que, tal vez podría dejarla marcada… Aome recorrió con sus manos la espalda, el cuello y el pecho del chico, quien se lo agradecía… Ambos se entregaban de manera diferente, ya no era lo mismo… Inuyasha aumentó de pronto el ritmo, a tal grado que Aome solo se dejó caer en la cama… Después recuperó la calma y la tomó por la espalda para acercarla a él y besarla… Sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas y sus ritmos cardíacos estaban al borde de la locura… Agotados se fundieron en un beso más calmado… Aome sintió como la recostaba en la cama para dejarla descansar… Comenzó a sentir pesadez en su cuerpo y sus ojos se cerraron lentamente… Lo último que vio fue le rostro de Inuyasha frente el suyo susurrándole unas palabras que talvez eran un sueño…-Te Amo… Aome…-

CONTINUARA…

**Hola!... Ok, creo que ya soy escritora oficial de hentai… q malo!... en verdad apreciaría mucho sus comentarios sobre este lemon y sobre todo sobre el capitulo…**

**Muy a mi pesar creo que el final está más cerca que nada… jjaa… pero muchas gracias por todo su apoyo!... Les debo muchas!...**

**Pd: Ey dopada dime si me pasé en el lemon eh?... byes!...**


	10. 10 El Nuevo Gerente

**10.- **_El nuevo Gerente…_

Cuando abrió los ojos recordó vagamente esas palabras, no sabía con exactitud si había sido un sueño o una realidad. Una fuerte punzada la recorrió al pensar en la primera opción… "Después de todo, él ama a Kikyo"… Cerró los ojos conteniendo una lágrima a punto de salir. Inuyasha comenzó a besarle el cuello y el oído. La tenía sujeta por la cintura, acercó su cuerpo al de la chica causando que emitiera un leve suspiro…

-Buenos días…-

La chica sintió la piel erizarse pero no evitó el sentirse segura y de alguna forma satisfecha por tenerlo a su lado…-Inuyasha…- Intentó preguntarle sobre eso que la volvería loca, pero el chico la giró rápidamente dejándola bajo él…

-Anoche, estuviste maravillosa…-Pasó una de sus manos por el rostro blanco de la chica… Aome solo pudo esbozarle una sonrisa agradecida por el comentario. No pudo evitar sonrojarse, recordó la noche tan diferente a las demás. ¿Qué estaba pasando, ¿Por qué esta vez fue distinta?... Eso era algo que solo Inuyasha sabía con exactitud, la verdadera pregunta era, ¿Cuándo se lo iría a decir?...-Aome… tú… tú me amas verdad?...

La chica lo miró extrañada, ¿A qué venía esa pregunta?... ¿Amarlo?... Lo amaba más que nada!...-Claro que Te Amo… Lo sabes perfectamente…

-Sí, tienes razón…- Su corazón dio un vuelco de felicidad, lo amaba, en verdad lo amaba… Se acercó a ella y la besó con ternura, la dejó un poco estática por la acción, pero poco a poco reaccionó de igual forma correspondiéndole con la misma ternura que la caracterizaba… Sintió como su pecho se llenaba de un amor casi infinito y de una alegría indescriptible, sintió los ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Se separó por un momento de él y lo miró a los ojos. Inuyasha le dirigió una mirada preocupada y consternada…-Aome, ¿qué…-

La chica puso un dedo sobre sus labios callándolo y sonriéndole al tiempo…-Inuyasha… Te Amo…- Lo besó y luego se separó…-Te Amo Tanto… Tanto…- Se acercó de nuevo a él para besarlo y de nuevo se separó para verlo a los ojos…-Gracias… Gracia por estar a mi lado… Yo…- Esta vez fue Inuyasha quien se acercó a ella para besarla, la tomó con ambas manos por el rostro y la besó con ímpetu… Después de algún tiempo la separó…

-Tonta… No debes agradecérmelo… Si estoy contigo, es porque quiero hacerlo… Aome… No pienso separarme de ti, entiendes?...- la miró algo imperativo y luego le sonrió. La chica le correspondió el gesto dejándose besar nuevamente, después sintió como recorría con sus manos su cuerpo, al tiempo que le besaba el cuello…

"Aome… Te Amo"…

&&&&&&&&&&

Otra semana comenzaba en Sengoku, la demanda había procedido totalmente tal y como Kouga lo había advertido. Inuyasha y Kikyo habían asistido al primer juicio, el próximo se realizaría dentro de otra semana… Inuyasha cada día recibía responsabilidades nuevas y se veía más atareado, seguía sin saber la razón con exactitud…

Ya pasaba de las seis de la tarde y una junta de última hora llegó para algunos empleados, entre ellos Aome, Sango, Inuyasha, Tottousaide e inclusive Miroku, quien a pesar de ser el chofer, asistió a la junta ya que, Kikyo estaba al tanto de su amistad con Inuyasha…

Todos los presentes estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa de juntas, conversaban entre ellos tratando de averiguar la razón de su reunión, pero al parecer ninguno la sabía… Kikyo abrió de golpe la puerta de la sala entrando en ella causando que los presentes guardaran silencio. Caminó hasta su lugar y tomó asiento teniendo de frente todas las miradas curiosas… Llevaba algunos documentos en sus manos, los golpeó en la mesa acomodándolos y tendió una hoja a cada uno de los presentes…

En el documento podría leerse claramente la leyenda _"Nuevo Organigrama de Sengoku"…_ Al tener en sus manos la hoja, varias miradas se cruzaron tratando de encontrar una explicación, Kikyo pareció leerles el pensamiento, así que comenzó a hablar…

-Bien, primero quiero agradecerles por estar aquí en esta junta de último minuto…Como podrán observar en la hoja que les pasé, se encuentra la nueva organización de Sengoku… Todos saben que dentro de muy poco me casaré con el Señor Naraku… Por lo que Sengoku no podrá dirigirse solo… Es por ello que he decidido poner a cargo de distintos puestos a personas de mi entera confianza, otros, debido a su buen desempeño, conservarán su actual puesto. Tal es el caso de la Señorita Higurashi, y del señor Tottousaide, quienes seguirán siendo la Contadora y el Abogado de Sengoku respectivamente… Sin embargo, creo que otras personas como Sango, es capaz de manejar otro puesto de mayor jerarquía como el de sub-gerente…-

Sango abrió los ojos sorprendida e impactada por la noticia, había escuchado bien?... Dijo, sub-gerenta?...

-Qué opinas Sango?... Aceptas?...

-Claro que acepto… Muchas gracias Señorita Kikyo…

-No deberías agradecerlo, creo que es algo que te mereces… Otro cambio, quizá el más importante, es el de la gerencia… Lo he estado pensando bastante y, no se me ocurre alguien mejor que Inuyasha para ese puesto…

El chico de los ojos dorados le dirigió una mirada llena de sorpresa…-Bromeas?... Yo?...

-Así es… Has sido mi asistente por todo este tiempo, me he dado cuenta de lo eficiente que eres… además tú conoces mejor que nadie los movimientos de la empresa… Sabes que es verdad… piensas rechazarme?...- Le sonrió maliciosamente, sabía que no podía rechazarla…

Inuyasha la miró con un gesto de reprobación… Desvió la mirada de Kikyo, para toparse con la de Aome quien lo miraba llena de alegría, movió los labios, los cuales leyó Inuyasha _Acepta…_ El chico la miró agradecido y luego se giró hacia Kikyo…-Supongo que tienes razón Kikyo…Lo haré lo mejor que pueda…

-Bien, eso espero Inuyasha…- le dirigió una sonrisa…-Bien señores, eso era todo… Muchas gracias por su tiempo… Ahora Sengoku cuenta con nuevo Gerente…-

Después de que la mayoría se hubo retirado, Inuyasha se quedó con Kikyo para afinar algunos detalles…

-Y bien?... No me digas que no te tomó por sorpresa…

-Claro que me tomó por sorpresa… Se puede saber por qué haces esto?

-Ya te lo dije Inuyasha, no encontré alguien mejor… Además confío en ti…

Inuyasha se quedó sin aire por un momento, escuchar esas palabras hace apenas algunos días, le hubieran cambiado la vida por completo, sin embargo ahora se tornaban algo simples…-No te preocupes Kikyo… cuidaré bien de tu empresa…

-Eso espero… Tu primer reto viene con la demanda…

-¿Qué?... Vas a dejar que yo la maneje solo?...

-¿Por qué no?... Desde ahora eres el gerente de Sengoku…

-Pero si tu boda es dentro de dos semanas…

-Y eso que?... Debo afinar los detalles de mi boda… Por eso, desde hoy tú eres el único responsable de Sengoku, te quedó claro?...- La finalidad de Kikyo resultó obvia para Inuyasha, no podía encontrar mejor reto para Inuyasha que el lío legal en el que se encontraban ahora, si lograba salir de él, podría llevar la gerencia de Sengoku con toda tranquilidad…

-No te preocupes Kikyo, no pienso fallarte…- le sonrió dando por terminada la conversación y después salió de la sala… Fuera lo esperaba una chica de cabellos negros y ojos almendra… Al verlo se le iluminó el rostro con una gran sonrisa y no pudo evitar abalanzarse contra él tomándolo por el cuello…

-Inuyasha!...- el chico se sorprendió al principio, pero después le correspondió el gesto…-Felicidades!... Señor Gerente…- Lo miró de frente y le sonrió…

Inuyasha se acercó a ella para besarla…-Gracias…- la besó de nuevo y después le susurró al oído…-Pero no creas que me vas a agradecer así eh?...

Aome sintió las mejillas enrojecer…-Ah no?... Inuyasha!... Eres un…- El chico la tomó rápidamente por la cintura y la elevó unos cuantos centímetros para tenerla de cerca…

-Un que?...- La respiración de ambos se escuchaba entrecortada…

-Un tramposo… Ni creas que te voy a felicitar de otra manera…

-Feh!... Quieres apostar?...- Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a la chica de contestar, la acercó lo poco que faltaba a su rostro y la besó con la pasión acostumbrada… Varios suspiros emanaron de la boca de Aome, y la respuesta recibida, causaron que Inuyasha también suspirara…

&&&&&&&&&

Ambos seguían besándose sin tomar muy en cuenta el lugar en donde se encontraban… La oficina de Inuyasha estaba frente la sala de Juntas, inconscientemente comenzaron a caminar hacia ella o mejor dicho, Inuyasha comenzó a conducirla hasta ahí… Abrió la puerta cerrándola casi al instante tras de sí… Aome seguía sujetándolo por el cuello y por la nuca, moviendo continuamente sus manos alborotando el cabello del chico… Aome no parecía recordar que se encontraban en la oficina, a decir verdad, de pronto quiso no pensar en nada, solo en estar con él, en todos los sentidos…

Inuyasha siguió caminado de frente, llevándola a ella de espaldas hasta que la chica topó con el escritorio… Entonces Inuyasha la elevó un poco hasta sentarla en él…

La oficina estaba casi a oscuras, solo la luz que se colaba a través de las persianas alumbraba el lugar… Los amantes continuaban con sus movimientos sin dejar de besarse, parecía que dependían de ello… Aome quitó el sacó a Inuyasha junto con la corbata y no tardó mucho en desabrochar la camisa… Tocó su pecho marcado provocando que el chico suspirara y la besara con mayor pasión… Haciendo también que Inuyasha reaccionara recorriendo las piernas de Aome sin importarle la falda que vestía…

Fue la misma Aome quien se encargaría de quitarse la blusa, pero Inuyasha la detuvo para ser él quien le quitara el resto de su vestimenta… Bajó por su cuello lentamente al tiempo que con las manos deslizaba los tirantes del sostén de la chica… Cuando sus labios llegaron al pecho de Aome, no dudaron en probarlos delicadamente…

Aome se irguió hacia atrás dejándose llevar por las caricias de Inuyasha, suspirando casi sin control. Inuyasha la tomó por la espalda y la puso cerca suyo para tratar de calmar esos suspiros con besos. Sintió como la chica lo tomaba por el pantalón y desabrochaba el cinturón junto con el zipper y el botón bajándolos lo más que pudo, después sería el chico quien los bajaría por completo...

Inuyasha siguió recorriendo la espalda de la chica y llegó hasta el broche de la falda, el cual zafó sin mucho trabajo, quitó la falda junto con la ropa íntima de la chica… Ahora estaban los dos desnudos… Aome se sujetó del chico con sus piernas pasándolas por detrás de su cuerpo, haciendo más próximo el encuentro… Inuyasha la sujetó fuertemente por la espalda sin dejar de besar su cuello y su pecho. Ambos podían sentir que sus corazones palpitaban a mil por hora, que sus respiraciones estaban fuera de control, el pulso demasiado acelerado y sus cuerpos comenzaban a transpirar… Constantemente buscaban los labios del otro, talvez con dobles intenciones, por sentirlos o por tratar inútilmente de callar los suspiros del otro…

Inuyasha se detuvo por un momento de cualquier movimiento para tomar a la chica por la cintura y acercarla lo más posible al borde del escritorio… Se acercó a éste y solo escuchó como Aome le agradecía la unión con fuertes suspiros… El chico también se sentía bastante exaltado y al escuchar a la chica reaccionar no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo… Continuaron con el mismo movimiento durante varios minutos, en algunos Inuyasha aumentaba el ritmo considerablemente haciendo casi desfallecer a la chica, la cual solo se erguía un poco hacia a tras tratando de tomar aire y sintiendo también como podía ser alcanzada más profundamente… Después de algún tiempo, bajaron el ritmo y comenzaron a recuperar la calma acostumbrada, pero sin dejar de besarse. Sobre todo Inuyasha no podía dejar de besar a la chica por alguna extraña razón, o bueno, ni tan extraña… Siguió besando su cuerpo, sus hombros, su vientre, sus piernas… Recorrió con sus manos todo su cuerpo y la abrazó cubriéndola y protegiéndola con su propio cuerpo…

La chica también se aferró a él, sintiéndose protegida por la persona a quien tanto amaba…-Y ahora estás conforme con tu felicitación?...

-Más que eso… Mientras sigas conmigo, seguiré estando conforme… Aome, no pienso perderte…- la besó de nuevo, pero esta vez más tranquilo…

-Será mejor que me vaya…

-Feh!... Vas a dejarme así?...

-Tonto, alguien puede vernos…o Escucharnos…

-Creo que lo peor ya pasó no?...- le sonrió de forma seductora y después se acercó a ella para besarla de nuevo…

La chica lo alejó delicadamente para después bajarse del escritorio y comenzar a vestirse…-Nos vemos después… Te Amo…- le mandó un beso con la mano y salió de la oficina…

-Yo también Te Amo, Aome… Creo que muy pronto te lo podré decir…-

CONTINUARA…

**Hello ps aki toy con esta breve continuación, espero les guste… ya saben espero sus comentarios… el final en el próximo capitulo jejee… si lo sé muy malo, pero debo hacerlo… Muchas gracias por su apoyo! Espero sus comentarios byes!...**


	11. 11 Siempre habrá una segunda Oportunidad

**11.- **_ Siempre habrá una segunda oportunidad…_

El día del último juicio entorno la demanda interpuesta por Tessaiga había llegado. Inuyasha, como nuevo gerente de Sengoku, estaba más que nervioso y aunque ahora contaba con el apoyo de Sango, no le bastaba…

-Tranquilízate Inuyasha… La reunión pasada pudimos presentar pruebas suficientes de que todo fue una trampa de Kaejimbo…Anda vamos, relájate…

-Feh!... Como si fuera tan fácil… Me preocupa el idiota de Kouga, al parecer es capaz de todo por ganar…

-Bueno supongo que eso refleja que es un buen abogado no?...

-Feh!... Eso refleja que es un…

-Un qué Inuyasha?...- El chico de ojos verde esmeralda salió de la oficina del juez mirando con indeferencia a Inuyasha…-Crees que soborné al juez?...

-Aaaarrrggg… No, pero tampoco significa que lo dude…

-Claro, que se podía esperar de ti… Aun no logro entender como Kikyo pudo dejarte a cargo de Sengoku…- Le esbozó una semisonrisa que hizo que Inuyasha apretara los puños y se abalanzara en contra suyo… Aome llegó a toda prisa junto con Tottousaide, justo a tiempo para evitar la riña…

-Inuyasha detente!...- lo tomó por un brazo con algo de dificultad, El chico era claramente más fuerte que ella pero pudo contenerlo un poco…

-Eres un maldito abogaducho!...- Se reincorporó soltándose de la chica y acomodándose el traje…

-Me das lástima Inuyasha… Creo que el juez quería ver a tu abogado…

-Feh!... No hablemos de lástima Kouga, porque sabes que saldrías perdiendo…- Su tono adoptó cierta ironía y con un paso hacia atrás se puso a lado de Aome.

Kouga sintió hervir la sangre y solo desvió la mirada para evitar verlos… "Maldito Inuyasha"…

Tottousaide, quien al igual que Sango y Aome observaban el espectáculo con caras de fastidio, carraspeó un poco para darse a notar…-Ejem, ejem... Bien, si no les importa creo que será mejor que entre con el juez…

-Yo iré contigo Tottousaide…

-No, creo que lo mejor será que la Señorita Sango me acompañe… Tú estás muy alterado Inuyasha…

-Feh!... Como quieras…- Tottousaide y Sango entraron a la oficina del juez cerrando la puerta. Tratarían de llegar a un acuerdo según los requerimientos de ambas empresas…

-Aome, puedo hablar un momento contigo?...A solas…- Kouga se había pensado mucho en decir eso, pero debía hacerlo… Inuyasha solo contrajo la mandíbula y se interpuso entre ambos…

-Ni creas que voy a permitir eso…

-Inu-Ya-Sha…- se adelantó a él y lo miró con detenimiento a los ojos. Después se volteó hacia Kouga y le respondió a su pregunta…-Claro, supongo que serán solo unos minutos no?...

-Sí…

-Bien, entonces vamos…- Se giró de nuevo a Inuyasha y le tomó la mandíbula con una mano…-En seguida regreso, sí?...- le dio un pequeño beso y después caminó con Kouga hasta perderse en el pasillo…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kikyo estaba en una tienda bastante extensa y con gran variedad de mesas adornadas y expuestas con varios platillos… Caminaba alrededor de ellas, tratando de elegir alguna cuando un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos casi morados se acercó a ella tomándola por la espalda sorprendiéndola…

-Esto no será fácil… Hay demasiadas opciones…- le besó suavemente el cuello causando que la chica saliera de algún tipo de trance…

-Perdón, creo que me decías algo…- Naraku frunció el ceño y la giró hacia él mirándola extrañado…

-Kikyo, estás bien?...

-Claro que estoy bien… solo que estaba algo distraída…- Puso ambas manos alrededor del cuello de Naraku, acercándose a él para besarlo…

-Sabes Kikyo?... No quiero obligarte a nada… Si no estás segura de hacer esto, puedo irme a China… Solo…

Kikyo lo miró sorprendida, ¿Estaba renunciando a todo solo por ella?... ¿Estaría dispuesto a sacrificarse por su felicidad?... La chica esbozó una sonrisa y comenzó a sentir como un escalofrío la recorría por todo el cuerpo…-No digas tonterías Onigumo… Voy a casarme contigo, ahuyentarme ya no es una opción sabes?...- Le sonrió de nuevo para después sentir como Naraku se acercaba a ella para besarla con mayor pasión…

-Estaremos muy bien juntos Kikyo… Ya lo verás…

-Lo sé…- Se abrazó a él con una sensación extraña dentro de ella… Era como si tuviese que hacer o decir algo antes de esa boda… Y ella sabía perfectamente lo que era, así como no podría descansar hasta dar por terminada esa situación…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Y dime Kouga… Sobre qué querías hablar?...

-Es… No sé como decírtelo Aome…- Kouga estaba preocupado por ella, ese tonto de Inuyasha no parecía valorarla como debía…

-Solamente dilo… De qué se trata?...

-Pues…- Aome observó lo nervioso que se encontraba Kouga y decidió calmarlo un poco…

-Es sobre Inuyasha?...- Kouga la miró un poco estupefacto, había adivinado el problema…

-Sí… Aome, dime tú y él están...

-Juntos?...

-Ehm… sí…

-Pues… no lo sé… creo que sí…- la voz se le tornó algo triste su mirada se dirigía hacia el suelo, la tenía vacía…

-Crees?... No estás segura?...

-No es eso…- Elevó su mirada y Kouga pudo ver en ella un brillo a causa de varias lágrimas agolpándose…-Kouga, puedo confesarte algo?...

El chico se acercó a ella tomándola por los brazos y sujetando una de sus manos reconfortándola…-Claro que sí Aome, yo quiero ayudarte…

-Yo… Tengo miedo… Creo que Inuyasha está conmigo solo por compromiso…-Varios sollozos llegaron a la plática y la retención de lágrimas ya era imposible… Kouga sintió que se le oprimía el corazón, no quería verla llorar. Era cierto que la conocía muy poco, pero también era cierto que eso le había bastado para saber que era distinta, única… La abrazó tratando de apaciguar su intranquilidad, la chica seguía sollozando… Un chico de cabellos negros tenía la mirada dorada fija y furiosa en aquella escena…

-Aome, no deberías estar así… No creo que sea verdad lo que dices…

-Pero… él la ama… y yo…Es algo que no puedo cambiar… Sé muy bien que Kikyo siempre estará en el corazón de Inuyasha… Y que nunca dejaré de sentir este gran vacío en mi corazón, sin embargo lo amo… LO AMO!...- En un intento vano de sacar todas sus preocupaciones y temores, gritó haciendo recapacitar a más de uno con sus palabras… Se dejó caer lentamente con una mano en el rostro sollozando y con la otra en su pecho, tratando de calmar el gran dolor que sentía…

Lo que en esos momentos pasaba por la mente de Kouga o Inuyasha era indescriptible. El primero sintió un enorme vacío al ver cuánto amaba a Inuyasha y al ver también la forma en que sufría por él… Por otra parte Inuyasha se sintió impotente, sin mencionar estúpido, por haber pensado en algún momento que Aome podría engañarlo… Escuchar esas palabras, le hicieron sentir deseos de correr a su lado y decirle cuánto la amaba, cuán importante era para él. Pero una mano tras él lo detuvo. Se trataba de Sango, quien no se percató de nada…

-Aquí estás… El veredicto está a punto de ser dado… Vamos tenemos que ir… ¿En dónde estará Aome?... Bueno no importa, vamos…- le tomó una mano y lo llevó con ella hasta la sala donde la demanda fallaría a favor de Sengoku…

Kouga se puso al nivel de la chica y la levantó lentamente, limpiando las lágrimas que aun estaban en su rostro…-Aome… No debes sentirte así… Mejor que nadie sé que Inuyasha es un estúpido, pero… Estoy seguro de que él Te Ama…

La chica elevó la vista con algún brillo de esperanza en sus ojos, y le dibujó una sonrisa a Kouga…-Gracias Kouga…-Se abrazó a él siendo correspondida… "Ese Inútil de Inuyasha es demasiado afortunado… Pero yo seguiré cerca tuyo Aome, no importa que nunca me veas como más que tu amigo"…

&&&&&&&&&

Ambos regresaron fuera de la sala de juicio, al parecer Kouga sabía de antemano el rumbo que tomaría el veredicto. Había sido él mismo quien aceptó que Tessaiga no debía ganar la demanda. Se sorprendió al ver que Inuyasha se acercaba a él para decirle algo…

-Veo que ya sabías el veredicto...

-Un buen abogado, acepta su derrota… Y un caballero también, además de no guardarse las cosas para sí…- Inuyasha se percató de su indirecta y le esbozó una semisonrisa al tiempo que le tendía una mano…

-Tomaré en cuenta tú consejo…- Kouga aceptó el gesto y no solo se estrecharon las manos, sino que también se dieron un breve abrazo ante las miradas de sorpresa de los demás presentes. Kouga aprovechó para decirle algo que solo él pudiera escuchar…

-Más te vale que la hagas feliz… Entiendes?... No creas que me daré por vencido la próxima vez…- Se separó de él y lo miró algo desafiante…

-Feh!... No creo que haya próxima vez…- Ambos mantuvieron esa mirada casi fulminante para cualquier otro, pero que en esos momentos para ellos decía un "gracias" que ninguno podía decir con palabras. El orgullo podía ser un defecto, pero en esa ocasión, era el principal elemento para dar pie a una amistad entre ellos…

Kouga se despidió de Sango y de Tottousaide. A Aome solo le dirigió una mirada a la cual la chica respondió sonriéndole. Después desapareció del lugar…

-Creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos… No tenemos nada que hacer aquí…

-El señor Tottousaide tiene razón… Mañana será la boda de Kikyo… Tenemos que afinar los detalles de la empresa antes de su partida…-Sango pareció recordar algo y se dio un leve golpe en la frente…-Lo olvidé!... Aun no tengo algún regalo para ellos… Ay! Pero que se supone que les regale?... Deben tenerlo todo!...

-Ahora que lo mencionas Sango, yo tampoco he comprado nada, quizá podamos encontrar un regalo con mi experiencia y tu modernidad…

-Sí, pero vamos Señor Tottousaide!... No tenemos mucho tiempo…- lo haló de un brazo sacándolo del lugar y olvidándose de los otro dos…

Inuyasha y Aome parecían no haber prestado atención a la plática anterior, estaban más ocupados observándose el uno al otro, tratando de darse ánimo para decir tantas cosas necesarias… Sin embargo, ninguno se atrevió a decir palabra…El chico quiso explicarle y declararle todo el amor que sentía por ella, decirle cuan importante resultaba para su vida… Por su parte, Aome quiso exponerle sus temores, sus dudas… ¿Qué era lo que le estaba ocurriendo?... ¿Por qué seguía a su lado?... Pero el miedo ganó de nuevo, esa enorme preocupación a escuchar algo no deseado fue mayor y suficiente para dejar las cosas así, al menos por ese momento…

Aome se acercó a paso lento a Inuyasha, quien permanecía inmóvil como cuidando que nada le fuese a pasar… la chica lo rodeó por el cuello y rozó con sus labios los de él, causando que el chico cerrara los ojos dejándose llevar… La chica se separó y lo miró fijamente. Estar así con él, tan cerca, podía hacer que se olvidara de todo y que todas sus preocupaciones desaparecieran… Quiso decirle algo, pero la inquietud del chico por probar sus labios fue mayor… Se aferró a su cintura acercándola a él besándola con tal desesperación, que arrebataron varios suspiros a la chica… Estando unidos pudo sentir la fragancia de la chica, el sabor de sus labios, el calor de su aliento, el palpitar de su corazón…Cuando sus respiraciones estuvieron bastante agitadas, supieron que debían separarse…

Inuyasha le tomó el rostro con las manos y le regaló una sonrisa, llena de ternura y de amor…-Nos vamos?...

La chica movió la cabeza afirmativamente y ambos salieron del lugar tomados de la mano… Las mismas inquietudes rondaban en su cabeza al igual que las interrogantes. Sabían que ninguno podría estar tranquilo mientras siguieran ahí. Pero no era el momento adecuado para sacarlas… No aún…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La celebración se llevaría acabo en un gran recinto, lujoso y propio para la ocasión tan especial, como lo sería la boda entre Kikyo y Naraku… La ceremonia religiosa estaba a punto de comenzar, Naraku se encontraba afuera de la iglesia junto con otros tantos invitados tratando de tranquilizarlo…

-Relájate Naraku, todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás…

-Sí, claro…- "Kikyo… ¿En dónde estás?"…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-No puedo creer que olvidaras el informe Inuyasha…

-Feh!...deja de regañarme Aome!...

-Ay! Pero en dónde lo pusiste?...

-Ya te dije que no lo sé, debe estar por algún lado… Anoche lo deje por aquí…- Ambos revolvían cualquier cantidad de papeles que se encontraran, arrojándolos después al ver que no era los que buscaban…

-Y justamente hoy!... En la boda de Kikyo!...

-Aaaarrrggg… Maldición, debo entregarle el informe antes de que se vaya…

-Ya sé, dividámonos… Yo buscaré en tu antigua oficina, tu ve y busca en la oficina de Kikyo, digo, tu oficina…

-Pero ya busqué ahí!...

-No importa, seguro no buscaste bien… Anda ve, que se nos hará tarde!...- Aome salió a toda prisa rumbo la antigua oficina de Inuyasha para buscar el informe, mientras que Inuyasha entró a su oficina y se topó con alguien que jamás imaginó encontrarse ahí, al menos no en ese momento ni en ese día…

-Kikyo?...- la chica lo miró con tristeza al tiempo que se limpiaba lo que parecían lágrimas de su rostro… Inuyasha empujó levemente la puerta dejándola entre abierta, caminó hasta ella lentamente extrañado por la presencia de la chica en ese lugar…-¿Qué… Qué haces aquí?...

-Quise despedirme de mi empresa… Sentí la necesidad de hacerlo… Además estar aquí me trae tantos recuerdos…

-Pero hoy?... Kikyo, tu deberías estar casándote…

-Lo sé…- Inuyasha se extrañó aun más por su respuesta, frunció el ceño y preguntó una vez más…

-Kikyo, no piensas casarte?...

La chica lo miró a los ojos y notó que la pregunta había sido como cualquier otra, esperaba encontrar algún rastro de súplica en ellos, pero parecían tan normales… Kikyo esbozó una sonrisa y se puso de pie… Inuyasha la notó con su vestido blanco y el cabello arreglado pero a pesar de eso, suelto luciendo junto con su vestido. Se veía realmente hermosa en él. Recordó por un momento lo que sintió por ella y su corazón dio un vuelco al imaginarse en ese mismo vestido a la mujer que ahora amaba…

-Claro que voy a casarme… Solo que primero necesito hacer una cosa…- Se acercó al chico lentamente sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos…

-Si te refieres al informe, en este preciso momento estaba a punto de tomarlo y llevártelo…

-No, no hablo del informe… Necesito decirte algo Inuyasha…

El chico notó que su voz se escuchaba muy suave y con un ligero toque de melancolía… No pudo evitar extrañarse por eso y por el comentario de Kikyo… Comenzó a preocuparse por ella, ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?...-Kikyo, dime que te ocurre… Qué necesitas decirme?...

Kikyo terminó por acercarse a él y tomarlo por sorpresa para darle un beso tranquilo al chico, el cual seguía observándola sorprendido por la acción, pero que al sentir que Kikyo parecía dejar el alma en aquél beso, le correspondió abrazándola suavemente…

Aome llevaba en la mano el informe que acababa de encontrar en la antigua oficina de Inuyasha, encontró la puerta abierta y la empujó ligeramente para después sentir como se le rompía el corazón y se le oprimía el pecho ante aquella escena... Los labios comenzaron a temblarle como consecuencia a querer decir tantas cosas y solo conseguir expresar una…-Inuyasha…- se llevó ambas manos al pecho y sintió como salían varias gotas de agua salada de sus ojos…

Inuyasha escuchó el susurro de la chica, se temió lo peor e inmediatamente se separó de Kikyo y se giró para tener de frente a Aome… Abrió los ojos algo arrepentido por ver a la chica tan destrozada…-Aome…- La chica comenzó a mover la cabeza de forma negativa tratando de negarse a sí misma lo que veía y escuchaba… dio varios pasos hacia atrás, tratando de alejarse lo más posible de él…

Inuyasha entendió lo que debía sentir en esos momentos, así que debía explicarle lo sucedido, no podía dejarla ir así…-Aome…- Pero la chica no le permitió decir más, salió corriendo de Sengoku entre sollozos y lágrimas…-Aome Espera!...- Dio un paso intentando seguirla pero una mano le sujetó el brazo impidiéndoselo…

-Espera Inuyasha…- Inuyasha la miró un poco exaltado ¿Qué estaba tramando Kikyo?…

-Kikyo…

La chica comprendió que, en ese momento, el único deseo de Inuyasha era alcanzar a Aome y explicarle lo ocurrido, así que trató de ser breve…-Sabes?... Creo que, si algo hubiera sucedido entre nosotros, habría sido maravilloso…No lo crees?...- Sus ojos mostraron una ligera muestra de agua dentro de ellos… Inuyasha se percató entonces, de la única razón por la cual hacía eso…

-Sí Kikyo… Habría sido maravilloso…- le esbozó una sonrisa con la cual Kikyo sintió que esa parte dentro de ella ahora estaba satisfecha… Ahora ya no tenía duda alguna de querer casarse con Onigumo, solo quería asegurarse de que ella no era la única que deseaba con toda su alma esa relación, pero que ahora, por azares del destino, había terminado para dar comienzo a una nueva vida llena de satisfacciones…

Kikyo soltó el brazo de Inuyasha y le dibujó una sonrisa…-Ve con ella…- Inuyasha solo asintió con la cabeza para después salir a toda prisa tras Aome…

Miroku lo vio salir como loco y lo interceptó fuera de Sengoku…-Inuyasha que pasó?...

-No puedo explicarte ahora!... Necesito encontrar a Aome…

-La señorita Aome salió hace unos momentos, iba muy apresurada… Quise detenerla pero fue inútil…

-¿Qué?... A dónde fue?... Dímelo Miroku!...

-No lo sé… Solo corrió hacia aquella dirección…- Señaló con su dedo índice su lado izquierdo…

"Su departamento"… Comenzó a correr hacia la dirección señalada rogando encontrarla… Miroku lo observó alejarse con la misma rapidez…-Inuyasha espera! Qué ocurre?...-Kikyo salió con un semblante nuevo y complacido Miroku la vio acercarse…-Señorita Kikyo…

-Déjalo ir Miroku, debe arreglar sus asuntos… Mientras tanto, usted debe llevarme a una boda…

-Ah… Sí, claro cómo usted ordene Señorita…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Llegó con la respiración bastante agitada, suplicando que ella se encontrara ahí… Se paró frente el edificio mirando hacia la ventana de su departamento, rápidamente subió las escaleras y llegó al tercer piso… Cuando estuvo frente su puerta comenzó a golpearla desesperadamente tratando de abrirla…-Aome!... Aome!... Por favor, abre la puerta… Aome! Déjame explicarte las cosas… Por Favor!... AOME!...- Pero nada sucedía… Siguió golpeando la puerta hasta que el cansancio lo alcanzó causando que el silencio rodeara el lugar… Fue entonces que la escuchó. Una voz familiar junto sollozos perfectamente perceptibles… Se escuchaban algo lejanos, un piso más arriba… En la azotea… Se puso de pie tratando de encontrarla solo a través del sonido… "Aome"…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**(N/A como no tengo idea de cómo se casen los japoneses, no me quedó mas remedio que casarlos a lo común jeje…)**

-Kikyo Takeuchi, acepta por esposo a Onigumo Inamino para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo próspero y en lo adverso, hasta que la muerte los separe?...- Kikyo tragó saliva mientras veía a Naraku fijamente y notaba en él algo que nunca había visto en nadie más… Recordó brevemente a Inuyasha y la forma en la que había quedado en el pasado… Su rostro gesticuló una sonrisa…

-Sí… Acepto…-

-Por el poder que me confiere la iglesia, los declaro Marido y Mujer… Puede besar a la novia…-

Naraku tomó el velo que caía en el rostro de Kikyo y lo levantó lentamente… Tomó su rostro entre ambas manos y la acercó a él…-Por un momento pensé que no vendrías…

-Perdón, debía arreglar algo… Pero ya estoy aquí… Contigo…

-Y no pienso dejarte ir…- la besó causando que todos los presentes se pararan y aplaudieran contentos por la unión… Se separaron un poco pero sin dejar de verse a los ojos…-Te Amo Kikyo…- la tomó por una mano, girándola quedando frente los invitados…

-QUE VIVAN LOS NOVIOS!...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aome estaba sentada sobre un ligero borde en la azotea. Con ambas manos en su pecho tratando de calmar el gran dolor que albergaba en él… "Soy una tonta… El ama a Kikyo… La ama a ella… Soy una tonta, UNA TONTA!"...

La puerta de la azotea se abrió con Inuyasha del otro lado… Vio a la chica sentada muy cerca de la orilla y sintió una punzada dentro de él… Corrió hasta estar cerca de ella…

-Aome…- La joven sintió que el corazón se detenía, escuchar su voz… Sentirlo cerca de ella… Un nudo se formó en su garganta, levantó la vista hasta tenerlo de frente… Notó que sus ojos reflejaban tantas cosas a la vez: miedo, preocupación, ternura, arrepentimiento… Vio cómo el chico intentó explicarse, pero ella fue más rápida. De nuevo ese gran temor de no querer escuchar que elegía a Kikyo, la inundó…

-No me digas nada… Ya lo sé… Tú, tú la amas a ella…- Inuyasha se extrañó por sus palabras…

-¿Qué?...

-No debí obligarte a que te quedaras conmigo…

-Obligarme?...-"¿De qué demonios está hablando?"…-Aome tú no…

Aome no parecía escucharlo, talvez no quería hacerlo…-Estás enamorado de Kikyo… No puedo hacer nada para evitarlo…

Inuyasha sintió una gran desesperación y frustración por sus palabras… La sujetó por los hombros obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos…-Es verdad, me enamoré de Kikyo...- Vio como la chica dejaba caer nuevas lágrimas por su rostro…-Pero ahora estoy contigo…

Aome no pudo soportar más y dijo lo que llevaba guardando por tanto tiempo…-PERO TU NO ME AMAS!... ¡¡¡NO ME AMAS!...-Intentó soltarse de él, pero Inuyasha la sujetó con mayor fuerza alzando la voz aun más que la chica para que pudiera escucharlo…

-¿¡Y QUIEN DICE QUE NO TE AMO?...-Esas palabras bastaron para que Aome dejara de forcejear y cediera ante Inuyasha…

-Qué?...

-Tonta!… ¿Crees que el tiempo que pasamos juntos no fue importante para mí?...- El rostro de Aome no cambió por un largo tiempo, seguía atónito ante las palabras del chico, aunque de sus ojos no dejaban de salir lágrimas…-Recuerdas lo que te pedí?... Que me enseñaras a Amarte?... Pues lo lograste…

Aome quiso preguntarle tantas cosas, pero las palabras no pudieron salir de su boca, así que apenas pudo emitir sonido en un susurro…-De qué estás hablando?...

Inuyasha le respondió con una sonrisa tierna y una mirada sincera, que hicieron que Aome recuperara el alma en un segundo…-Aome… Te Amo… Te Amo más que nada…

Quiso creerle, deseaba creerle, pero Kikyo regresó a su mente junto con la escena en su oficina…-Pero y Kikyo?... Tú y ella…

Inuyasha la interrumpió adivinando lo que quería saber…-Lo que viste no significó nada, fue solo una despedida de lo que nunca pudo ser…-Mientras hablaba seguía viéndola a los ojos y con una mano acariciaba su rostro…-Todo este tiempo que pasé a tu lado. Me di cuenta de lo que significaba el amor…Me enamoré de Kikyo, pero creo que lo nuestro simplemente no pudo ser… No pude evitar sentirme mal y de alguna manera siempre me refugiaba en ti…- Le dibujó una sonrisa y limpió su rostro de cualquier lágrima restante…-Aome, tú siempre estabas cuando más te necesitaba… Me mostraste tu apoyo y me brindaste tu cariño. Nunca te alejaste de mí a pesar de saber que yo amaba a Kikyo… Poco a poco, me enamoré de ti… De tu sonrisa, de tu mirada, de tu ternura… Aome, Te Amo y quiero estar junto a ti…

-Inuyasha…

-No digas nada… Ahora soy yo quien te pide me dejes estar a tu lado, por favor…- La acercó a él y le dio un beso profundo y con sabor a único… Aome sintió como una alegría la llenaba y el dolor que llegó sentir, junto con el miedo, desaparecían uno a uno y poco a poco conforme sentía su beso llenarle el pecho… Ese beso significó más que su unión… Significaba el fin a algo que llegó a ser tormentoso y el Inicio a algo que podría ser maravilloso…

-Y bien?... vas a dejar que me quede?...- le sonrió algo malicioso, sabía la respuesta, pero no podía cansarse de escucharla…

-Y cómo voy a negarme?... Inuyasha, Te Amo… Te Amo tanto…

-Aome, debo agradecerte algo…

-Agradecerme?... Agradecerme qué?...

-Por haberme enseñado a amarte…- Aome le sonrió cerrando los ojos sintiendo como Inuyasha se acercaba de nuevo a ella para besarla nuevamente… Dejándose llevar sintiendo esas nuevas sensaciones dentro de ella pero sobre todo, esa certeza de que la amaba y que ahora podrían estar juntos por sobre todas las cosas…

**FIN**

_Hello!... pues aquí está este final que la verdad me costó mucho trabajo, pero creo que valió la pena… Espero les guste y me dejen saberlo… Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y por tomarse la molestia de leerlo esto y dejarme su comentario…En verdad que no podría agradecer a todas las que me han apoyado, pero saben que lo hago y que gracias a ustedes puedo escribir…Esto es para ustedes… Byes!..._


End file.
